


Unexpected

by suncookiehope



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fanfiction, Fantasy, How Do I Tag, Hybrid - Freeform, Inspired by Beauty and the Beast, M/M, Mentioned Kim Sunwoo (The Boyz), My First Work in This Fandom, Teen Romance, based off a chinese drama, changmin is a liar, qric - Freeform, still don't know how to tag, youngjae is under a curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncookiehope/pseuds/suncookiehope
Summary: ❝Before the moon drowns beneath the majestic clouds and the last petal of the enchanted rose falls, the Beast must learn to love and be loved in return. However, if dawn breaks in your world by the time nightfall has descended, then he shall remain forever lupus. For that is derived from the very same old enchanted tale that has captured something heavenly, unraveling the essence of endearment ❞When co manga artist of 'The Castle' ends up stuck in his own story, he must complete the mission of turning the evil second male lead into a good person before the prince remains forever a beast, and so he can return back to his world. However, things keep turning out unexpected, forming a funny love story that captures a traditional fairytale.BASED OF THE CHINESE DRAMA UNEXPECTED & W: TWO WORLDS APARTINCLUDES:  CONCEPT OF BEAUTY AND THE BEAST
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Jaehyun/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. I need to save your faith

U N E X P E C T E D | Q R I C

BASED ON W: TWO WORLDS APART & THE CHINESE DRAMA UNEXPECTED

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

E P I G R A P H

❝ Before the moon drowns beneath the majestic clouds and the last petal of the enchanted rose falls, the Beast must learn to love and be loved in return. However, if dawn breaks in your world by the time nightfall has descended, then he shall remain forever lupus. For that is derived from the very same old enchanted tale that has captured something heavenly, unraveling the essence of endearment ❞

･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *

❝ I know we'll be together right even if you don't say it I still know ❞ — The Boyz, Back 2 U

❝ 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid what the hell you were thinking? ❞ — Avril Lavigne, Girlfriend

❝ When you're making those moves, ayy (those moves) I don't know what to do, yeah (to do)❞ — Why Don't We, Unbelievable

❝ It's because I like you! I don't want any harm or pain to reach you. I don't like it when you're amiable with another guy or girl, so that's why I'm holding you back from getting close to Lee Hyunjae and matched him with Kim Younghoon. ❞ — Ji Changmin, Unexpected

🌹

･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *

D I S C L A I M E R

Copyright © 2020 by strawverymilktae

All rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or used in any manner without the express written permission of the publisher except for the use of brief quotations in a book review. Any form of writing that is the same is just pure coincidental and plagiarism is strictly not allowed.

This is an alternative universe, relating to  
fanfiction. I don't own The Boyz, other Kpop idols mentioned in this story, Cre.ker entertainment or any other entertainment company. Most of the stuff in this story isn't true and may not always resemble how they are in real life! 

All the characters, plot, and work are from my own imagination except the fact it is based on the Chinese drama "Unexpected," a little bit of "W: Two Worlds Apart", plus the concept of Beauty and the Beast. For the most part, it will be similar according to the storyline but some won't.

This might lowkey turn into a crackfic I'm not sure . . . . 

Story and any other form of art, literature, etc such as gifs and illustrations are made by me © strawverymilktae and the respected owners. Covers are made by me © strawverymilktae © KookieLover_101 and © other amazing editors on here

<>Started: 6/12/2020

Ended: 

. . . 

･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *

NOTES:

There may be some upsetting moments in regards to the ships and some scenes that are in this story because honestly, everyone is shippable and well what's a story without angst? So, please if you don't like the ships or anything in the story, then don't read.

Unexpected is a temporary title because I still haven't figured out what to title this fanfiction. But for now, I've only thought of Accidentally In Love. Yeah, giving titles to my stories isn't something I'm good at rip.

Please do note grammar isn't so good, I'm still learning and try to avoid those mistakes, but feedback and criticism are allowed. I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions, so don't forget to comment. I'm still young, so bare with my cringe fried writing.

I might have improved over these 2 years? I honestly get easily discouraged, thinking I don't write well and my ideas are lame. I really appreciate all of those who support me and reach me out in the most difficult times and that they encourage me.

IMPORTANT!

This book is strictly based on Chinese drama and little of W: Two Worlds Apart. It will have some steamy moments such as mature themes (sexual scenes, abuse, and language), however, it won't get into it too much as I'm not exactly comfortable writing it and only can write it to a limit. 

This idea has also been stuck in my head for weeks, currently, it still is. I will not tolerate any immature comment or anything similar to that. Once again, this is based on the drama, so it will be heavily similar. My characters aren't perfect. I'm not a good writer, but I try to write and my love of writing won't stop me even if I feel discouraged.

My first attempt at writing a story that's similar and based on a Chinese drama, I'm so excited! If you want, you can leave me recommendations in the comment section down below on how to continue to story if I lose ideas

S U M M A R Y

When co manga artist of 'The Castle' ends up stuck in his own story, he must complete the mission of turning the evil second male lead into a good person before the prince remains forever a beast, and so he can return back to his world. However, things keep turning out unexpected, forming a funny love story that captures a traditional fairytale.

This Story Contains:

#1 3rd POV

#2 humor

#3 romance (includes pg 13+ and pg 21+)

#4 lot's of fluff

#5 fantasy

#6 angst & upsetting scenes

#7 novel based chapters

#8 The Boyz in this story look like what they did in their Mission in Busan ep 1 & 2

･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *

A U T H O R 'S N O T E

Okay so like this story idea has been in my head for weeks resulting me in not being able to sleep and then when I wake up I find out I have RESPONSIBILITIES TO DO AND I'M LIKE FUDGE YOU I'LL GET YOU OFF MY PLATE JUST LIKE THIS WATCH ME. And I do but then when Thursdays come, I become lowkey lazy hahaha 

BUT GUESS WHAT I WASN'T GOING TO WRITE THIS STORY IN THE FIRST PLACE. I HAD ANOTHER STORY IN THE PLANNING THAT IS A MYSTERY FANFICTION OVER VERIVERY SJLADHKSHDJS

IF YOU'RE ME AND WATCHING ROAD TO KINGDOM AND WANT EVERYBODY TO WIN LET'S BE FRIENDS + YOU'RE AN INTELLECT

OH ONE LAST THING

I LOVE YOU 💖

E D I T : I officially changed the ship to Hyunaje and Younghoon instead of Juyeon with Hyunjae. This took me a while to decide but then I changed it again because I realized I wasn't doing what I wanted. 

I am the author and I shouldn't let other's comments distract me unless it's for a good reason/constructive criticism. That being said, before someone likes my story, I should love it first.

oh and because I'm an IDioT we HAD TO CHANGE THE AGE RANGE becAuSe tHERE wILL be a sCene thAt'S a bIT tOO steaMY buT I woN'T wrIte thAT fAR inTO it, I'm aCTUallY crYIng on The InsIDE (waTCH me Not WrITE

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

❝ Once upon a time, there was the sun and the moon that believed in love but the sun became the cold moon and the moon whispered goodnight forever ❞

C H A P T E R O N E

Everything right now is content.

After all this time, his hard work alongside his cousin has paid off. 

The manga that has captured the young generation's respect and love rests on a black round table accompanied by a vase of white flowers, smiling as the lit room silences. Now you might ask what kind of story could possibly gain the two author's respect and devotion unless it is inspiring.

You are going to laugh, albeit, the title, the story will leave you in a mess of emotions.

Oh, I'm so sure of this, don't even argue.

Their manga, The Castle, has finally received its devotion.

Although cliche, it has its charm and beauty from the story's respective scenes, dialogues, characters, lastly the message.

Everything seems just too perfect right now. It's hard to breathe in the oxygen he's receiving from the very attentive and considerate room. Well almost perfect. 

It seems hard to believe this moment where he's standing in front of so many people, respectively his fans' attention all directed on him, quietly cheering and passing smiles to one another as they await his speech is real.

Am I even real? The co-author thinks. 

The room dims and the audience has silenced. He can't open his mouth from the astonishment and happiness and just every other feeling gushing through his veins. His heart pumping is so loud in his ears, refusing to hear the roaring silence. Finally, he opens his mouth, eyes the color of sweet caramel twinkling as a smile slips across his face.

"Hello everyone, I hope this evening finds you at ease. I'm Ji Changmin, a co manga author, and a TA for dance in a college. I'm afraid my cousin, Seungah won't be accompanying me today, but she will look over me from the sky as well as everyone else here today." 

Changmin pauses, feeling his throat go dry, eyes glistening from tears forming. Biting the end of his cheeks to prevent from creating an emotional scene as he recalls his cousin, Seungah.

Focus, Changmin. Breathe, it's going to be okay. What would Seungah say if she was here now? The young male author tells himself and then chuckles, knowing exactly what she'd say. 

"Stupid giraffe boy, you're strong as a twig."

"Is that supposed to be an insult? Because that's awfully an amazing one" and suddenly there's a proud smile on his face because he in fact is strong.

Seungah was like a big sister, always supportive of him, and had his back no matter how idiotic he would be sometimes.

She was three years older than him. So beautiful, powerful in her walks, gestures, and reactions, almost like a comedy show because she would make him laugh during rainy seasons and ask if he wanted to have ice cream, and so they would enjoy together under the basking sun, not caring about the world at all.

Only wanting each other to be happy. To have a fairytale of their own one day. 

It didn't seem like it, but Changmin was a sucker for fairytales.

Well, actually, he despised fairytales.

In fact, he loathes fairytales or anything that deals with romance, almost as if he became the beast due to his cold behavior ever since Seungah passed away. Of course, he was warm towards his close friends though, particularly Chanhee and Juyeon.

"Hey, how about, we just let faith lead us if we never get a fairytale romance," Seungah said, sitting up in her seat, and throwing away the heavy red book of traditional fairytales that was laying across her face earlier.

"Who said we'll never experience a fairytale romance? Besides, the traditional ones are often seen in real-life sometimes, like Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast." Changmin reasoned, abruptly standing up from his seat quickly, hands a fist, and eyes shooting her a determined look.

"Changmin, please, I have lived 21 years and not experienced one, although I've dated . . . those guys were jerks at the end. I almost wanted to YEET myself out the window." She laughs.

"But then I remembered I could create a fairytale for myself, then you said "Can I make one with you too? We should focus on Beauty and the Beast concept because personally I love the story." The dark brunette starts playing with his hands, cheeks flushing crimson.

"You—you want it too! You clearly agreed to a wolf boy who's actually a prince and then the heroine is the typical oh so beautiful and sweet sugarplum princess in distress but not necessarily."

Silence. And then, eureka!

Two brains finally came together to create their very own fairytale.

"I was born into a very content, noteworthy business family. We lived in comfortable circumstances with understanding and devoted parents." 

Changmin continues, smiling, "I'm very thankful to my parents for giving us such a nice environment to live in and being there for us. As an author and TA for dance, I believe the most important thing is to be truthful and express good values. In our life, we can't avoid coming across hardships. Everyone already knows this, however, the world is beautiful from our hard work and determination. That way you can overcome any difficulty and achieve success." 

He finishes his speech, leaving the audience inspired as they applaud. He poses for the camera when the ladies off to the side of the stage ask him to do so for the fans.

Ji Changmin is a manga author aside from being a TA for dance. He speaks and dances more with caution instead of drawing. The Castle is his latest installment, a masterpiece he considers. It's magical including the concept of Beauty and the Beast.

Its characters are definitive.

The male lead is called Lee Jaeyhyun, but people call him Hyunjae because he prefers it that way. He is the crown prince of the Sun family and utterly outstanding. While the other leading male is the campus's second admired prince and kind-hearted, Kim Younghoon.

Son Youngjae, more known by Eric, is the lead male co-star. He's a Cinderella-type even though he's one of the most loveable princes of the Moon family, but also quite the tactician, hiding a secret only a few know.

The plot itself plays around by the young prince, Youngjae, and his end is unfortunate. But for now, there shall be nothing more said about the plot, but anticipated.

Three years later, when Changmin had to revise the novel, he suddenly realized art creation requires caution. Other fill frames in using pens. He fills in frames using life. 

. . .

Three Years Later

BY THE TIME the sun had set, the moon rises above the dark sky filled with shining stars. Universities had almost closed as the bustling city of Seoul raced through the evening before it became midnight, for families would worry, and the world needed to rest.

The writer lays on his back against the floor, chest heaving as he breathes in and out, sweat glistening across his forehead. He tries to steady his heartbeat and clenches his hand in anger and utter disappointment.

Then he starts talking to himself, like normally.

He didn't need anyone to talk about his worries. It would only create trouble and worry the other more than intended. So he usually relied on himself.

"It has only been three years since The Castle had been released and been popular. Just because I needed a break from writing and the people who work in the company aren't pleased with my ideas, doesn't mean my manga can be overtaken by someone else." He stands up and continues practicing the choreography for the students show that was scheduled for December but he couldn't stop thinking about the sudden change.

And that's when he stops, taking a look in the mirror in front of him, showing the sadness swimming in his brown eyes. There is no anger but the empty happiness his heart pounds. 

His eyes follow where the sound of the music is flowing from, then he's dancing lightly and laughs at himself for being so so stupid and childish.

He suddenly craves ice cream, except, who would he enjoy the treat with now? 

Someone knocks at the practice room's door. 

Without asking, Changmin, allows the person to enter as he paces the room, mind buzzing with the previous events, and his stomach rumbling doesn't help either. The boy that stepped into the practice room chuckles, hands reaching out to plant on the shorter's shoulder, turning him around to face him.

"Hungry?" The taller dancer's brow raises, handing him his favorite ice cream. 

Rolling his eyes, he playfully pushes his best friend since college away, hearing him sigh and gentle steps coming from behind him. 

"This is not the Ji Changmin I know," Juyeon waits for his best friend to turn around and give in, whatever is bothering him, is his problem too. 

He doesn't need to know, actually, hearing it earlier on the news was why, but he wasn't okay about the sudden news not until he heard it from the younger. 

"The Castle is being taken over by Ju Haknyeon, a manga talent, and an aspiring neurologist." 

Ah, so it is true. Not just rumors despite it being on the news and radios, that for sure would hurt the young male. Juyeon's only four feet away from the brunette and the icecream is melting, but he's not letting the sweet treat melt and the boy to drown in despair as if he's now a nobody. Changmin's shoulder raises, his eyes widen when the spoon of ice cream escapes into his mouth. He thinks about running away before Juyeon feeds him more of the sweetness the ice cream has but finds himself trapped in the other's firm's embrace behind his back.

"Am I your child?" The dancer jokes.

"Yes, at least for now. So, be a good kid and let your dad take care of you."

Changmin decides it's best not to argue, so he just nods, allowing Juyeon to treat him after they relax and sit on the floor in silence until the brunette feels himself fall asleep on his best friend's shoulder only to be awakened from the sudden fire alarm.

"Oh my god!" Juyeon exclaims, getting pulled by Changmin as he grabs his bag, quickly exiting the dance practice room. There's a whole crowd of the college's staff and students following the principal's orders. Changmin's gaze diverts to the principal, coughing from the burning smell. 

Juyeon is distracted. 

His eyes enlargening as he smiles but then drops, realizing the adorable creature he witnessed on this uproar night its legs stuck between a tree's trunk, flames of fire quickly enveloping the area.

"Juyeon! We have to go, let's move!" Changmin's grasp on raven's arm is firm, fingers digging into the boy's sleeved arm from the panic electrifying his nerves.

He's never been this scared.

When Juyeon doesn't speak, Changmin's mind registers the boy escaped his grasp. 

Changmin is aware of how quickly the fire moves, touching nature's beauty. He's contemplating if he should go over his friend and save the puppy, or just grab the boy and run for it. But he knew Juyeon wouldn't want that. 

The dancer does what he least preferred, erasing the terrifying scene play in his head.

He runs after the dancer, ignoring the principal's set of instructions to evacuate the building, only hearing the sound of his heart racing booming in his ears, teeth clenched. Arriving at the tree where the puppy is trapped and Juyeon's trying to help, the brunette lifts the trunk with his best friend. 

"There, are you happy now?" Changmin says, his eyes full of concern. 

He's angry but worried more than anything for Juyeon. Content, he nods and starts running towards the school's entrance gate, pausing, his head whipping over his shoulder seeing the brunette fall down in pain.

"Just leave, I'll be fine and catch up." 

If there's one thing the brunette fears, it's his loved ones getting hurt and leaving him, so he'd rather stay behind and struggle. He doesn't want his injury, his ankle stopping Juyeon from evacuating.

"But—but we promised to never leave each other."

"I don't care! Just leave me and save yourself!" 

Those words buried deep into the raven's chest, burning his heart, eyes glassy. When he leaves, his eyes widen, hearing the flames of fire crackle and a scream as he turns around.

"Ji Changmin!" 

There's the same puppy hopping from behind another tree that had fallen where the boy fell down. 

A large hole that was probably a booby trap, leaving absolutely nothing but just a puppy with despondent eyes.

Juyeon was too late.

It was all his fault.

His best friend . . . Changmin was gone.

. . .

JI CHANGMIN'S HEART WENT BA-DUMP BA-DUMP, eyes shut as he floats under the crystal-like lake, holding his manga in his hand. A mix of two shades of blue is the color of the aperture that appears moving around in a circle, one light and the other dark.

The young boy that had disappeared into the fire is the famous manga author and TA for dance, Ji Changmin, twenty-one years old who believes he has become a nobody despite his best friend disapproving.

He has never been afraid of misfortune but what he fears are them setting in where he doesn't have a chance to hold on and not give up. Take for instance, how he talked about the change of his manga with his director and then a marvelous catastrophe occurs. 

His eyes open, bewildered that he's alive and apparently in water. He does what he can only think of, figuring out where in the world could he be when he was enraptured in flames earlier. Swimming to the top of the lake, he gasps as half of his body leaves the water upon hearing a boy and a girl shout.

"I'm going to jump right now!" The male student says on top of his lung, boiling with rage as he points to the body of water.

"Jump then!" She replies, not believing the boy.

"Are you crazy? This lake is Lunar Lake! People who get into this lake never survive!"

Startled, the two students ask who the guy is when they notice his presence, receiving his name and telling him if he believes when the young college boy says he'll make the other not attend Lunar College. Changmin is stoked.

Lunar College? Lunar College? 

LUNAR COLLEGE? WHAT THE HECK?

Then he asks if the students know who Son Youngjae is. They shake their head letting him know that they have no idea. He continues asking if they know, Kim Younghoon. They deny but accept once asked about Lee Jaehyun.

Am I hallucinating or dreaming? Yeah, that's it, I must be dreaming. Changmin couldn't believe anything right now, bringing himself beneath the Lunar Lake towards the aperture, not paying attention to the young kid's warnings and worry. 

When he's almost there, his eyes drift to a boy floating in the water, as if he's asleep.

Why is there a person here? Did he jump? 

His attention is clearly diverted as he notices the aperture closing but decides it's not as important as saving a person's life. Swimming towards the boy, he observes him before grabbing him by his side, swims up, and comes out of the lake, struggling to help the boy walk.

Laying him down on the ground, he asks, "Hey, wake up." 

No, respond. 

Forget it, I need to help him breathe. 

As soon as Changmin begins to help the boy breathe, he falls on his butt, baffled from the boy coughing and throwing him a punch.

He's stronger than me, apparently. Changmin thinks, kinda upset for ending up in jail for saving his life. That's exactly where the two are now, arms crossed as the police officer asked what the issue is.

"He was being inappropriate."

"Sir, are you okay? I was trying to save your life!"

"But I don't know how to swim and I'm not brave." The younger boy does his best to act as if he's the one who's in trouble, trying to emotionally gain the officer's approval. "If there's no one to push me, how could I have fallen into the water?"

"I need to write this down. What's your name?" The officer pulls the cap off of the pen to jot down the issue and persons involved.

"Ji Changmin." He says, agitated.

"Sohn Youngjae."

"What did you say your name was?" Changmin couldn't believe what he heard.

"I said my name is Sohn Youngjae, known more by Sohn Eric," he says his names slowly in annoyance, sighing, letting go of the towel to dry his hair.

Sohn Youngjae? He's Sohn Younjae. The number one villain in my The Castle manga who doesn't give up and has a hat full of tricks like a magician.

Coming to realization, Changmin stands up from his seat making his way to Youngjae. 

"You learned to swim when you were five years old. At seven, you learned fencing. And at 10, you were fully capable of saving yourself. How could you even think of lying? How could you say you're gentle? You can't say you can't go to the lakeside when you work at a coffee shop near the lake!"

"Clearly he's a pervert! He knows everything about me who enjoys following me around!"

Now Ji Changmin is enraged.

Of course, he had to meet Sohn Younjae out of all people.

The oh so pretend sugarplum princess in distress—correction, prince.

"What's going on here? How do you know about his matters? Another police officer asks, wanting to settle the situation. 

"Why wouldn't I know? I'm his dad!" 

Chest heaving, the brunette hopes this would finish off the unnecessary issue.

"He's yelling at me." Youngjae's emotional pretend succeeds and the dancer is thrown into a room for further investigation. 

Sitting on the chair, Changmin thinks over the events that occurred. Another officer arrives, he lets the dancer know he's a nonplayer character in this world and knows everything about him.

"I'm Min Yoongi, genius." The short chief officer says, smiling a little.

I really am in my own manga.

"No need to be anxious. This a simple one mission. If you successfully complete the mission you can reside back in your world." 

"I can go back to my world? Then please tell me what's my mission," his voice is desperate, heart lightly racing for what lays before him.

"You came into this world because of Sohn Youngjae. So, your mission has something to do with him," Yoongi continues, slamming the clipboard down on the brown desk, revealing Youngjae on the paper.

"Are you kidding?" 

"Since you're The Castle's writer, you were summoned into this world by the force of the dangerous supporting male character, Sohn Youngjae, and his powerful bitterness. By that, the puppy of course, since their personality are alike." Yoongi walks towards the boy, getting his point directly across, "Including, the moment you entered, the binding faith for both of you has been enclosed."

"What's binding?"

"Meaning, if Sohn Youngjae dies, you die."

"That's cruel."

"Think well on the ending you gave Youngjae." Going over the ending he gave the boy, Changmin now feels scared but more guilty.

"Quick, tell me the mission!"

"Change the faith of Sohn Youngjae once the story ends which is also when both lead males exchanged their engagement rings. Sohn Younjae doesn't die and returns back to his human form. Before the moon drowns beneath the majestic clouds and the last petal of the enchanted rose falls, the Beast must learn to love and be loved in return. However, if dawn breaks in your world by the time nightfall has descended, then he shall remain forever lupus. For that is derived from the very same old enchanted tale that has captured something heavenly, unraveling the essence of endearment. In other words, Youngjae must learn to love and be loved in return."

"Does he have to be loved in return?"

"Yes as it's derived from the same traditional fairytale of Beauty and the Beast."

"Sir, do you know what I'm afraid of most?"

"Helping someone do something you haven't experienced and death, correct?"

"Exactly! That's why I'm positive I won't be able to help Youngjae be loved, and we're talking about Sohn Youngjae! Also, considering the fact I have no association with love."

"You've never been in love or had it returned?"

"I think you know already, sir."

"Ah, yes, however, don't let it get in your head too much, okay? The mission is quite simple."

"You're not helping."

"You must choose now, the mission or death?"

"I'm done for," Changmin says hopeless, pushing himself back against the chair.


	2. Prince Charming to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ji Changmin tries to stop Son Youngjae from approaching Lee Hyunjae after finding out the wolf-boy prince isn't working at the cafe today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAH I'm so excited to write the upcoming chapters! You guys have no idea like eeek Eric's story is going to unfold and then once again prince charming to the rescue scene will appear but this time the setting will be a in ball Hyunjae's parents have arranged :")

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

❝ There's a whole world out there aside from the pictures that are so beautiful but people don't realize the essence of endearment is far greater because with love you feel, and if you don't feel the emotion deeply and truly then you don't love or understand yet ❞

C H A P T E R T W O

CHANGMIN FIGURED HE'S already defeated when the mission hasn't even begun. Sighing, his eyes bore into the wide brown desk in front of him and suddenly lights up, recalling missions like these usually supply with some guidance or helpful tool.

"May I ask if there's a unique object that can guide me?"

"Ah, yes there is," Yoongi points to the pocket of Changmin's checkered jacket and his gaze follows, noticing a pen resting there.

He pulls it out, slightly confused. "You drew the manga with this pen, so everything and anything you need can be created just by drawing with that pen. However, it's very important. If anyone grabs a hold of this pen, then they are the creator, the one in control, so you have to be very careful and hold responsibility."

Instead of comprehending the main details, the police officer didn't mention, the young boy understands only what he heard. He smiles, giving the raven a look before proceeding with the object.

"You can give it a try, of course."

And so Changmin pulls the cap off of the pen, he begins to draw whatever comes to his mind, grinning at his creation coming alive from the light blue ink, a puppy playing around.

Yoongi comes to Changmin's side as they walk out of the inspection room, chuckling at the brunette's astonished but thrilled expression. His honey-caramel eyes glowing, messy light brown hair basking in the sunlight turning to a sweet syrup color some gleeful young hearts adore when poured on pancakes.

He's honestly thrilled. How could this be possible?

. . .

THE ROAD OF the street is packed, of course, it's almost sunset.

If I came to change the faith of Youngjae's ending, then I should finish this mission, and I'll happily reside back home again. Youngjae lives on Swan Lake road, so I should find him here. But this is Swan Lake road, right?

"Excuse me, is this Swan lake road?"

"Yes, this is Swan Lake road," a lady replies, smiling back at Changmin, though, he's the author, he'd knew, but forgot as time passed.

He feels himself beam with delight at recollecting a detail in the manga he wrote with his cousin. The boy stops in his tracks, seeing a sign say, Crescent Moon Noodles shop and beams.

I almost forgot I drew Crescent Moon Noodles shop, I won't have to starve now.

He enters the shop and orders a noodle dish to his liking, then he waits as he sits, eyes roaming the noodle shop he drew. Mrs. Moon, Hyungseo's mother owned this shop was famous for their noodles.

Overjoyed, Changmin releases a deep sigh of satisfaction, finishing the noodle dish, back resting against the chair.

"Don't forget to pay the check front up, sir," the owner of the noodle shop's hand slams on the table, causing the boy to smile mischievously, bringing his hand around the woman's.

"Oh, c'mon, please don't be like this. Normally you wouldn't ask me to pay. I grew up eating noodles at your place from this small to big!" Changmin exclaims but then frowns when the woman denies, causing him to sulk. He whips his head over his shoulder hearing another boy snort, mischief gleaming in his eyes, his noodles half completed.

Of course, Mrs. Moon wouldn't remember since I drew her. She's not the one in real life that would.

He gets an idea, pulls out the magical pen and starts drawing, mouth agape at the stash of money on his lap.

"Mrs. Moon, here's the money," Changmin smiles, tapping the order bell so the owner could attend his needs. Mrs. Moon takes the cash and says thank you.

Then there's the boy who snorted, equally stupefied but finds it unbelievable, so he laughs again but stops when the brunette moves from his place to sit across from him passing a stash of cash.

The boy is yes surprised but still finds it unbelievable.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, nothing in particular . . . . just to you know be responsible for your life."

Changmin is having a hard time with his words.

"What part of my life are we talking about?" The younger boy is now stabbing his noodles with the chopsticks, his gaze throwing lasers at the brunette.

"Your love life, what else?"

"Are you going to provide for me?"

Now, this conversation is getting very unnecessary and too long. He knows he has other important things to attend, like his part-time job despite being a royal.

He lives like the opposite, not so dashing and enchanting.

"No, not like that, I mean you don't have to fall for me . . . just don't fall for anyone else."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Well, yes, uh no—"

Changmin has no idea anymore and the boy sitting in front of him leaves his chair, walks to the male, hand coming in contact with the table making a banging noise, and glares at him. 

"If you make any stupid inappropriate move on me again, I'll report you to the police," Youngjae simply says.

No words, no less, other than Changmin's heart might have dropped but jumped just a tiny bit. Not because of him possibly being reported to the police but because of Youngjae's powerful gaze staring into his soul, the pain and humiliation burning beneath his beautiful dark eyes.

. . .

"Are you very relaxed? Your suddenly doing ballet."

When the boy is relaxed, he would dance ballet, watch Korean dramas, movies, specifically horror ones, or play games. But the only thing he can do now is dance.

"I just miss one of my friends. . . . "

Yoongi laughs, not surprised. "I know you do, what's his name, Hwall, isn't it? Also, focus on the mission if you want to reside back to your world."

"I've it got it down, see, I'll follow according to the plot and arrange my ideas that way. If Kim Younghoon approaches Lee Hyunjae, I will be a matchmaker. If Sohn Youngjae approaches Lee Hyunjae, then I will break it up. Although I'm the father, technically the author, I need to control my children's hearts just like how parents do in real life."

"I'll give you a helpful reminder, Sohn Youngjae meets Lee Hyunjae soon."

After Changmin listens, going through the chapter of the two males meeting each other at the cafe, he pokes his head out of the manga, throwing a concerned look at Yoongi.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. You have great talent in drawing. I just find a young man listening to the peaceful rain quite gorgeous."

"If you want to make fun of my work, say it directly."

Yoongi arrives towards Changmin and sits next to him, "Lee Hyunjae and Kim Younghoon are from a wealthy family, right? Then why would they have a blind date at a cafe when they can have it somewhere luxurious?" He snorts, waiting for the author to respond.

"Yes, and to explain that, there's a sense of relaxation and peace listening to the rain. Having a blind date at a cafe. You don't understand how the author's minds work." Changmin explains, smiling as Yoongi's mouth forms an 'o', nodding. "Anyway, thanks for the advice," the young boy holds a fist so the two can fist bump, "wish me luck!"

Droplets of rain races down towards the window sill heavily but the sound tapping against the object and the ground outside is light, refreshing, and pleasant to hear as a tall young male sits on a fancy red chair, hands crossed over another resting under his chin.

The soft features of his face make him look almost so beautiful but intimidating with his arm muscles lightly showing from the white shirt he is wearing. Of course not on purpose and his focused honey glazed eyes staring into nothingness.

His phone rings. He accepts the call, bringing it to his ear.

"Hey, sister, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. Hyunjae, is your blind date with Younghoon going okay?"

"Younghoon isn't even here yet."

"Oh, he'll be here soon. Just wait a bit longer."

"I am. Don't worry I'm fine," Hyunjae ends the call and throws his phone on the chair next to him, going back to listening to the music the rain brings.

While Hyunjae listens to the rain, waiting for his blind date, Kim Younghoon, he wonders if he really should continue waiting.

He's always been respectful and obedient to his family, not understanding his feelings, so he followed them in every situation.

The owner of the shop is trying to walk out of the employee's complaints but the boy continues and even explains why he needs immediate pay.

Youngjae is worried he'll fail.

Youngjae is worried he will not save his little sister in time.

He gasps when he accidentally bumps with another person, dishes falling out of his hands. The owner criticizes him.

"Sohn Youngjae. Do you know how much these plates are worth?"

"I'm so sorry boss."

"Then do you know how much this cafe is worth?"

Both different boys ask.

Hyunjae raises a brow, turning around in his chair, taking note of a young handsome male appearing, gently walking into the scene, a warm confident smile resting on his face, and Youngjae gives him a look, almost baffled.

"You disturbed me listening to the rain."

Again both boys said, Hyunjae now concerned but keep his cool and when he sees that the other boy has everything handled, he leaves the scene with his bodyguards.

Seemingly everything is handled, but the now two boys standing are idiotic to know what they're acknowledging.

Some time passes by as Youngjae attends his duties in the cafe, occasionally glancing at the brunette looking through a book.

He looks back, but the glances come at a pause when Youngjae recognizes a group of men he borrowed money from for his sister's hospital expenses.

Without thinking, he stops and arrives at them, letting them know he doesn't have the money he borrowed to return yet, so they should wait more and be understanding.

The money dealers are not understanding.

Hearing a problem with a worried voice the brunette recognizes, he strides towards their direction. He lets the group of men comprehend whatever issue in the future is related to the other should be dealt with him after he pays for the borrowed money.

"What were you thinking, borrowing money from dangerous people like them? In the future and present, come to me, I'll be there for you and help you. I'll guide you onto the right path. Next time don't engage yourself in those matters, okay?"

"Thank you. I will think of a positive way to return the money to you."

"There's no need," Changmin says, hands tucked in the pant's pockets, turning around to leave.

"Why are you treating me so well?"

"Because everyone deserves love and to be loved no matter what," Changmin says, a proud smile appearing on his face, leaving Youngjae to reflect when he left.

It's dark when Youngjae leaves the cafe and the park, reflecting upon things that occurred within the past days and currently today.

He smiles at the memory of how affectionate and understanding yet annoying the boy he called a pervert is towards him and how he appeared to save him. His smile slowly vanishes when he looks up in the vast sky that's empty.

There are no stars tonight.

There isn't even a moon, well the moon probably said goodnight a few minutes ago.

His mood drops right away when he collides with the same group of men that he met at the cafe. They tell him the company group Changmin mentioned isn't real and that Youngjae should pay as soon as possible or they will harm his little sister.

Youngjae doesn't want that. The right side of his chest empties as he drops to the ground, crouching, and lets his tears fall, warm against his cheeks.

He just silently cries because boys don't cry.

Wait, but he isn't a boy.

He's half boy, half-wolf.

Okay then, put it this way too, brave animals like wolves don't cry.

The next day Changmin arrived at the cafe, hoping to see Youngjae doing well and attending his duties. He learns the wolf-prince boy isn't working today.

He thought about it, but nothing came to mind. He heard a conversation and saw Lee Hyunjae's bodyguards asking the waitresses about something. When one of the waitresses told him about Hyunjae's wallet going missing the other day he came to the shop, Changmin's mind clicked.

How could he forget this was the moment which connects Sohn Youngjae with Lee Hyunjae. Sohn Youngjae finds Hyunajae's wallet and uses the excuse of returning it, acting like a little puppy before Lee Hyunjae, then gains his financial aid.

Way to go, slow-poke.

ANNOUNCEMENTS ABOUT the Lunar College's outstanding honorary title of the year flows through the campus as students walk around. Youngjae slowly makes for the Sun's family crown prince, to return his wallet.

When he's almost there, he almost has a heart attack as he feels a warm hand cover his mouth, arm wrapped around his waist, struggling to escape, and then cornered against the wall.

Changmin's arm is propped against the wall, not planning on giving Youngjae a chance to escape.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why did you follow me here?" Youngjae looks at Changmin in utter irritation, chest heaving.

"I—I wanted to take you back to work," it's a part lie; this boy had no other choice right now. He was not letting Youngjae connect with the crown prince.

"I have a six-minute break."

"Don't even say that. I won't give you six or even a minute."

"Fine."

Youngjae bends down but pauses, standing back up when Changmin's legs stop him from escaping. He almost laughs.

What is this? Some kind of K-drama?

Unknowingly Changmin smiles; he doesn't know exactly why.

Then Youngjae gives him a hint of puppy eyes that express please let me go. I'll listen after.

It doesn't work with the brunette.

"Give me the wallet."

"Why? What do you plan on doing with it?" Youngjae isn't giving up.

"The question should be directed to you." Changmin isn't giving up.

"I'm returning the wallet," Youngjae says, finding this conversation too long and unnecessary once again.

"I found the wallet first. I'll return it to Hyunjae."

Changmin doesn't care if he's lying at this point, he just wants Youngjae not near or have any association with the crown prince of the Sun family, Lee Hyunjae.

"No!"

Since Youngjae isn't giving up, Changmin has no choice.

He reaches for the wallet. The other boy brings his hands closer to his chest, about to make a run for it, only to find himself caged between the brunette's arms as his front meets the wall.

Changmin's other hand lands against the wall, trapping the younger boy and smirks. Gasping in a quiet voice, Youngjae looks over his shoulder, meeting eyes with him, but then back at the wall, feeling vulnerable.

He didn't like feeling weak and helpless.

It made him think he was like this for his little sister too.

"You don't just want to return the wallet. You just want to meet with Lee Hyunjae. To get to know him and perhaps more, aren't I right? Listen, you shouldn't, meeting him will only be bad for you." Changmin says in a quiet voice.

Youngjae turns around and finally finds the courage to speak, "I don't know what you're talking about," he pretends, ripping his gaze away from the other.

"You don't have to understand anything. You just have to understand our meeting me was faith," Changmin's hand lifts Youngjae's chin so he could meet his gaze.

"My faith is good." Youngjae's words almost jumble. He found it hard to look in the brunette's saccharine warm brown eyes because he would have drowned in them, but hadn't he already?

"Don't be like this. If your faith was that good, then why would you go near Hyunjae? Don't you love him because you love his money?"

Loving people for money was such a foolish inference. It occurred almost all the time.

He couldn't be wrong.

Youngjae's brows sink in, fists clenched, "I don't love Hyunjae."

"You love his money, then."

"All you've said is all about money, money, money. It seems like you only seem to have affection for money, not the other way around. You think you understand me?"

A chuckle leaves the brunette's mouth.

"Of course, I'm the one that understands you the most."

"You think you understand me? Well, then, okay, you can take the wallet and return it to Hyunjae," Youngjae plants the wallet in Changmin's hand, grimacing. Taking the brown wallet from him, Changmin leaves to return the wallet, however, unexpectedly is pulled away from the bodyguard.

Youngjae appears, grinning at the sight before him with the card in his hand. He finally gets the chance to return the wallet—correction, card for now. He explains the misunderstanding and eventually gets Hyunjae's invitation to a masquerade ball his family has prepared for his marriage with his finance, Kim Younghoon.

Hyunjae tells this to Youngjae but lets him know he wants the opening dance to be with him.

"Fake."

Changmin compliments, watching Youngjae rise the elegant dark suit he brought with Hyunjae's financial aid. Youngjae ignores the upcoming words from the brunette's mouth but finds it difficult to do so.

"Hyunjae didn't buy this, did he?"

Youngjae moves his hand, telling the brunette to leave him, so he can peacefully admire the outfit he doesn't often wear (elegant, party outfits).

"Sohn Youngjae, don't go to the ball with Lee Hyunjae. If you do, it will be catastrophic. The dance is like committing a big crime!" Youngjae stops admiring the suit, annoyance written all over his face. "Whatever you want, I'll buy it for you. Why must you have to go to Hyunjae's aid?"

Youngjae sighs of frustration, gently throwing the suit on the table in front of him.

"Ji Changmin! How much longer can you act like a prince charming?"

"What do you mean by those words?"

Youngjae adjusts the suit back in the bag and leaves, asking for the brunette to move before he could say anything more.

Sitting down, Changmin begins to wonder other ways to gain Youngjae's trust and stop him from getting close to Hyunjae. Wondering what happened next in the plot, he grabs the manga out from his jacket, flips through the pages, and reads over the ball scene.

At the ball, Hyunjae and Younghoon experience love at first sight. And Youngjae isn't willing to be the background. Before the dance starts, Youngjae purposely spills grape juice on Kim Younghoon's outfit, causing him to miss the dance. Then, Sohn Youngjae became Lee Hyunjae's dancing partner and the most shining lead that evening.

There's a sly smirk curving his lips at the thought of controlling the wolf-prince boy and he knows that he's up to no good, but as the author father, he's got to control his children's heart.

True to his words, he doesn't realize that not every author's characters are children to them but perhaps may blossom into something more heavenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading and await the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading ❤️❤️ I'm currently taking a break due to traveling so there will be no updates until the 1st week of July.
> 
> Updates are faster on wattpadd so if you can't wait, head over there :D  
> my wattpadd: @strawverymilktae  
> and if you want to be friends hit me up on  
> insta: jung_hayun06  
> twitter: strawverymilkt1


	3. Be your guardian angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ji Changmin saves Son Youngjae from getting bullied

❝ It's the little ounce of fairy magic sprinkling on you called hope ❞

🌹

C H A P T E R T H R E E 

THE SOUND OF violin and piano shimmers through the smooth vanilla hall, bouncing off the clear crystal ground and walls. There's a table that reaches from one end to another.

On top of it is a white cloth filled with rich desserts. Chocolate and strawberry-frosted doughnuts, cinnamon twist, glazed, jelly, and blueberry ones. Small cakes, macrons, chocolate truffles, cookies of all flavor.

Some cookies powdered with a hint of delightful sugar and a hidden considerate message inside to surprise the one eating the treat.

Elegant candles stand far apart across one another like neighbors allowing the garden of treats to stay fancy just for a moment. That is until someone decides to greet the small dessert and pop it into their mouth. Changmin sits at a table, holding a glass of apple juice, eyes shifting to a familiar gentle voice of a young boy in his early twenties.

"Have you seen Kim Younghoon?"

Sunwoo asks a lady around his age. The way she dressed, a long elegant dress hiding her feet, showing the skin of her shoulders. He's in a black and white suit accompanied by a bow. His hair groomed, auburn bangs just slightly covering his forehead, wearing a black mask that covers the part of his eyes.

It glows from the scatters of small white diamonds touching the ends. "No, I'm sorry," the lady says, leaving the boy.

Kim Sunwoo is the second male lead in The Castle, a knight of the Moon family, and forever an alternative guy. Besides the fact he was childhood friends with Younghoon, he could never gain the mysterious yet bubbly crown prince.

Hyunjae enters the hall with Youngjae, taking steps towards the center for the evening's dance, smiling. Their attention turns to a tall boy wearing the exact suit as the wolf-boy prince.

Changmin notices this and gives a scornful laugh, knowing all too well the leading male tonight won't be Son Youngjae but Kim Younghoon.

And Younghoon is making a lovely entrance despite the searching eyes holding the desperate need to find a familiar face if not having a dance with the crown prince of the Sun Family. Technically, the evening ball was arranged by both the Sun and Moon families' parents for the crown princes to get closer.

Yes, that's exactly how it should be. Changmin thinks. He smiles in victory when Hyunjae walks towards Younghoon. Hyunjae had noticed him, quickly apologizing to Youngjae so he could have the dance with his fiance.

If I let Youngjae go this time, it means I'm not doing a good job at parenting.

Changmin chuckles and then drinks the remaining apple juice, recalling what occurred ten minutes ago. The brunette came across Younghoon, and on purpose, he spilled the grape juice on the prince, apologizing.

Changmin did not mean to ruin Younghoon's suit. He didn't want to—he had to do if he needed Youngjae not approaching Hyunjae. Within minutes Changmin paid for the disaster and brought him the exact outfit Youngjae brought to wear for the ball.

Here they are now, the crown princes dancing in the center. The lights have dim.

Every other couple glides across the floor, dancing to the music. Younghoon plants hand on Hyunjae's shoulder, and the brunette's hand on his waist. Soft giggles leave Younghoon's mouth.

Hyunjae raises an eyebrow, eyes falling and then rising, realizing why the young prince is laughing.

It was the height difference.

Well, that doesn't matter, does it?

Sunwoo watches the two dance and can only leave in despair, sighing. He doesn't speak up as he does and walks away in defeat. He would be loud.

When it came to his childhood sweetheart, oh dear, he couldn't. He just couldn't.

He felt his cheeks redden, heart race, and his breathing stops at the sight of the prince.

Sunwoo would forever have a crush on Younghoon.

Youngjae looks down, trying to process what just occurred, then raises his head back up and clenches his hands into a fist.

He needed to get Hyunjae's interest for the sake of his sister's hospital expenses.

Not use him but like get his genuine interest so the crown prince could help him financially.

Son Youngjae, the writers already mentioned you are the supporting male character, yet your stubborn self won't believe it. Alright, fine, seeing you forlorn breaks my heart, I'm not necessarily cold-hearted. I'll make this evening dance splendid!

Standing from his chair, Changmin strides towards Youngjae, meeting his gaze before placing a hand on his arm.

Youngjae takes this dance, not wanting to look abandoned or stupid.

Their hands slide against one other's, fingers interlocking. Youngjae gently plants his hand on Changmin's shoulder while the other places his on the wolf-boy prince's waist.

Youngjae feels himself move with him like they're riding a carousel. Changmin dips Youngjae briefly, pulls him back onto his feet, their faces dangerously close.

And just before the wolf-boy prince almost has a heart attack, he's gracefully spinning around. Hand grasped in the brunette's, slides to the right, lips curving from one end to another, and whirls like a leaf falling in autumn.

He giggles as his back accidentally meets against the brunette's chest.

Changmin giggles too.

This time wasn't on purpose.

It was on accident.

Seeing that the dance is too elegant and soft sported, both of the boys continue moving around in circles like Earth spinning on its axis, glancing at the couples around them.

They break into laughter, eyes glistening with eagerness, excitement, and euphoria. Grinning like idiots when both register the message they're getting across by their eyes.

It would distract everyone.

The boys didn't seem to care.

Both of them had already changed positions.

Thrilled to find out both had learned the choreography from the same group of dancers they watched on Youtube, Changmin, and Youngjae start dancing to Handclap. They glide to the music, breathing hard, smiling wide as the whole room had gone silent in awe, whispering from the sudden change.

They finish off with joy washing over them, eyes sparkling either from the light or from the amount of happiness pouring over them. Maybe there is still hope.

For if dark clouds and the sun shines, there is hope.

The royal guests' applauses the couples who were in the spotlight as the light brightens the room.

Hyunjae and Younghoon.

Changmin and Youngjae.

"You want to know who I am?" Youngjae tilts his head to the side, hands coming for the mask. He takes it off, mouth agape, eyes wide but loses its shine from before.

Changmin just smirks and chuckles under his breath.

"Why are you everywhere? Consider yourself lucky that I haven't reported you to the police again." Youngjae moves to Changmin's side, arms crossed, irritated but thankful.

"In this world, where there is you, there is me. It's simply you and me," Changmin explains, affection dripping from his tongue like honey. Youngjae only sighs, looking away, then back at the brunette as he continues.

"I've told you, I'm here to help you. I'll appear and be by your side like nature," he moves to the younger boy's side now, watching the crown princes conversing.

"Don't you understand, you and Hyunjae can never be. He likes Kim Younghoon. Younghoon is heaven's most beautiful groom who has everyone's best interest, that's why he's only supposed to be for Lee Hyunjae. If I didn't find your miserable state heartbreaking, I wouldn't have helped you."

Nevermind, Youngjae isn't thankful.

If he could, he would transform into a wolf right now and attack the boy.

But he chose not to.

He catches the suit Younghoon is wearing and frowns, irritation flowing throughout his blood and veins, slowly making a home in his heart. What a cruel way to have one's way. Youngjae thinks.

"Kim Younghoon's outfit was given by you. How could you purposely have us wear the same outfit? Is it just to have your way? I'm surprised I haven't reported you to jail."

Pretending he doesn't comprehend or know, Changmin shrugs.

Hyunjae asks Younghoon if the boy can reveal his face. Younghoon apologizes, assuring the other crown prince that he'll come back.

He dismisses himself, hurrying through the corridors and enters a small room, adjusting his hair and holds his cheeks in both hands—warm and rosy.

He feels his cheeks redden into a more crimson color at the thought of him and the other prince getting closer. When the time s right, hopefully, marriage.

While Younghoon had dismissed himself, a man shows the officers where Changmin is.

Unfortunately, the brunette gets arrested again. Changmin tells the officers to leave them, puzzled. Youngjae's also confused but sighs in disappointment.

Who is that boy, Changmin?

Changmin a sort of helper? Guardian angel? More like an imposter, at least that's what he believes. 

He watches Younghoon hurry away, a memory dawning on him. He has five days to return the money. He doesn't want to hurt Younghoon.

He doesn't want his little sister harmed either, so Youngjae follows Younghoon.

When he arrives at the dressing room's door, eyes falling to see the mask Younghoon was wearing, he picks it up, locks the door, apologizing to the crown prince in a quiet voice.

Youngjae lifts his head, eyes glimmering from the moonlight. He feels something warm developing over his body: ears and a tail growing him his head and hip, lemon-drop eyes glowing.

He is transforming into a werewolf.

He will transform into a werewolf just for a moment. It will all be over: he will return to his human form, no worries.

Younghoon wouldn't hear him, at least he apologized.

Younghoon realizes he's missing his bracelet that was his mother's, worried, he rushes to the door but stops as it's suddenly locked.

Younghoon doesn't like the idea of staying locked.

How long would it take for someone to rescue him? His back slides down against the door, bottom meeting the ground.

He brings his knees towards his chest and hides his face there, heart thumping.

Youngjae finds Hyunjae sitting on a bench in a garden. Hyunjae rises when he feels someone's presence, a smile appearing on his face as Youngjae greets him, revealing his face.

For a moment, Hyunjae is fazed at the face and different eyes but acknowledges Youngjae, explaining he's the boy he danced with earlier and where he disappeared off.

. . . 

"C'mon! Let me out!" Changmin knocks at the door, brows sinking, and eyes darkening with a frown overtaking his satisfied grin that lasted a moment.

Pathetic.

You're a failure. The criticism Changmin brings onto himself hurts more than it should.

You've been busy for half a day. That Son Youngjae wolf boy still has his way.

"Calm down," Yoongi says, catching Changmin's attention.

"Why out of all choices did you decide to arrest me? The money and check were brought alive by this pen. How can they be fake?"

He's baffled and wants to dive into a body of water.

Sit under for some time before coming out and breathe.

That's what he needs right now, oxygen. He has been running and has reached nowhere.

"Haven't I already mentioned? The pen was brought from your world into this made-up one. You are a person from the real world, the things you create will be fake. In conclusion, this pen can only be used for the mission."

Excuse me, am I deaf, or are you stupid? Changmin wants to say but remains silent until he has a reason that will change the use of the pen.

"So you're telling me to treat myself poorly? I have a magical pen in my possession when I can be at ease with absolutely no worries, it's like playing sudoku!"

"I follow everything according to logic. Why can't you see that idea isn't logical at all? I'm Min Yoongi Genius, everyone knows. Dear brother, I can't help you if you are going to be stubborn."

"Release me, NOW!"

"No."

Everyone knows the sound of a volcano erupting, correct? Changmin feels like this and finds everything unfair right now.

REACHING FOR THE knob of the brown door, Youngjae gasps at the tall, slim, and warm young crown prince throwing himself into his arms, tightening the hold, sniffling.

"You came to save me, right, Youngjae?"

"Yes, I am. . . . I am here to save you."

"Thank god! I was getting so scared." The wolf-boy prince doesn't know what to say, shocked. Guilt flooding him, making it hard to breathe.

He says the half-truth, afraid of the whole truth slipping out Younghoon would hate him.

"It's okay. . . . I was so scared too," voice quiet, brushing a hand at the crown prince's back.

It's now morning as the tardy bell rings. Students arrive at their assigned seats, engaging in conversation with their friends at Lunar College. Youngjae makes his way to his desk, yawning, covering his mouth, and awakens at the gifts surrounding his desk.

Youngjae is confused as to why his desk is all so lovely and charming as royals. He sees Kim Younghoon's standing in front of him with a smile overtaking his features similar to the sun shining. Extending its marvelous rays, and bringing warmth to those who are cold.

"Why are you giving me these gifts?" Youngjae asks, concerned as he recalls his actions from last night.

"Do you not want to be my good friend?"

"Since we're good friends, we should use the same things. This is a token of our brotherhood."

"He's right. Younghoon didn't only give this gift to you but also to the three of us," Kevin adds, Younghoon's loving friend.

WHEN YOUNGJAE finishes work, he passes Hyunjae a warm smile. Youngjae's smile fades, knowing he has something important to attend tonight.

Both boys find themselves at a clothing shop in the mall as Youngjae returns the suit, letting the cashier now it's not ruined, it would not hinder the sale.

"I have another thing to attend, can you drive me there?" Youngjae plays with his hands, eyes dropping to the ground.

It's dark in the street's alleys. Youngjae arrives at the money dealers and hands them over the amount he earned over the past week.

They eagerly take it but hand it back, unsatisfied. Reasoning with the money dealers never helps. With Hyunjae's help, it does.

Hyunjae pays the money Youngjae owes and then drives them back home.

Afternoon comes like a splash of paint and mixtures of colors painting the blue-white sky, fewer clouds sailing in the ocean. Hyunjae and Youngjae chat while having lunch, happy with one another. Hyunjae tells Youngjae he doesn't need to worry about the money, handing him the necklace he forgot, bringing a smile to his face.

Younghoon has no idea why the two are so happy. It's okay if his friend is happy because he is happy too despite the Sun and Moon crown princes are engaged.

. . .

THE SWORD POKES Youngjae in the side soft as a feather, causing him to flinch. He pushes himself towards his new friend that is skilled in fencing.

Younghoon grins and laughs when Youngjae dashes towards him with the sword, jumps under the other's sword swishing.

Their swords come in contact with one another, clanging noises are heard. Younghoon takes steps back, grunting at the weight of the sword against his, trips over a pebble, and raises the sword over his face, breathing hard.

"I surrender. You win."

"Already? You're not one to give up, Younghoon," Youngjae says, reaching a hand out to chestnut who gratefully accepts the help, on his feet, and returns the grin the other has on his bright face.

"Do you have someone you like?" Younghoon inquires, making his way to the bench with the prince. Youngjae snaps out of his faze and look at the boy with astonishment.

"When did you start having feelings for someone?"

"You've got to be kidding me. Honestly, Youngjae, we're adults now, and shouldn't we at least fall in love once in our lifetime? I started liking someone ever since at the ball."

Realization dawns on the blonde, seeing Younghoon's brown eyes shine at the word love but fade away, realizing why the sparkle in his eyes darkened to nothingness.

He feels the glut eating him up more and more alive as time passes.

. . .

CROUCHING NEXT TO the brunette who's sprawled on the dark brown sofa, arms folded across his chest, the chief police officer advises him. "I'll let you go this time. Your uppermost duty is to find an adequate job. Make a lot of money, do you understand?" Yoongi says, voice strict yet gentle.

Changmin calls the wolf boy as he entered the cafe except he's ignored, hearing the small bell above the entrance door chime with a familiar face and two bodyguards.

Lee Hyunjae. How lovely to see you here this afternoon.

"What are you doing here?" Youngjae chirps and grabs his arm, dragging him to the tables upstairs while sticking his tongue out like a child to their enemy.

Changmin does not want to be Youngjae's enemy.

Changmin hits the poor bell, grabbing the wolf boy's attention, groans in exasperation at the number of stupid coffee orders the brunette asks.

Changmin happily drinks the coffees, his main goal getting Youngjae's attention. Instead, the poor brunette fails, hearing the conversation between Hyunjae and Youngae.

"Tomorrow evening, Lunar College will hold a mid-term art exhibition. I want to invite you to be my partner," Hyunjae says. Nodding, Youngjae agrees with the idea before the crown prince excuses, having to leave for now.

During the art exhibition, Youngjae arrives in an elegant white suit Hyunjae brought for him. The prince smiles at the other as he sees the bracelet he wore to the evening ball.

Kim Younghoon's bracelet that was his mother's.

Spinning around, hearing a warm friendly voice, mouth agape at the sight of three handsome boys, Youngjae panics, knowing all too well the Moon crown prince would be hurt if he found out he's wearing his bracelet.

So, he quickly slips the bracelet off and tucks it in the pant's pockets, throwing his friend a smile.

"What are you doing here, Younghoon?" Youngjae asks, laughing in a quiet voice.

"Today is the midterm art exhibition, so I decided to come with my other friends. You and Hyunjae can go in, we'll arrive in after you," he is so polite and kind, then there is the wolf boy prince who had been cruel towards the prince.

Youngjae did not deserve kindness.

Hyunjae greets the college's principal with Youngjae. While the two engage in a boring conversation, the blonde carries himself across the hall, observing the artwork hanged on the wall.

"Don't make a sound, I have no bad intentions with you," the brunette mutters, dragging him into the security room., covering his mouth. His arms folded across his chest, waiting for the other to answer his questions after showing him the recorded movie of what occurred during the evening ball.

"Did you record that?"

"How are you going to explain?" Eyebrow raised, eyes shooting darts, a victory smile plastering over the brunette's small face, he takes in the blonde's words. "I'm not going to show this to anyone but you have to tell Hyunjae the truth, okay?"

It sounds like an earthquake with the floor cracking and coming apart and then it hits Changmin.

He has an upset stomach and needs to use the restroom. While he's gone, one of Younghoon's friend arrives in the very same room, coming across the video Changmin showed to Youngjae as Hyunjae explains how a particular artwork came alive.

"Hyunjae, I need to tell you something."

"Do you not like this art exhibition?"

Before Youngjae could tell the truth to Hyunjae, the lights dim, and everyone focuses on the movie playing before them on a widescreen, shocking everyone.

Lunar College's students are shocked and displeased that they start whispering negative comments about the wolf bo. They watch the movie continue, and the boy locks the door, transforming into a wolf at the sight of the moon.

Younghoon approaches Youngjae, asking him if he was the one who locked the door and if the wolf is the same person as he is.

Youngjae doesn't reply, hands clenched into a fist, his body now cold.

Changmin has also started shivering. His skin burns, stinging every corner of his body when two of the art classes' classmates pour hot sizzling water over the wolf boy's head who drops, hands on the cold tiled floor.

Changmin approaches Youngjae after the classmates leave, the color of his eyes darkening, the sparkles that were shining now submerge with the darkness enveloping the room.

He slaps himself on the face, frowning, and calls himself a bad boy for not staying true to his words even though he believes he was not the one who showed the movie.

"Why is it that when Youngjae is in pain I can also feel the pain?"

"I told you, both of you are bounded."

"FANTASTIC. Bounded my apples and raspberries," Changmin says in a sarcastic tone.

"May I inquire who are those fruits?" Yoongi asks, actually interested.

"Nobody," the word escapes his mouth, flopping onto the sofa dramatically, "So after what happened to Youngjae everyone is going to have bad intentions towards him and hurt him. Isn't that just so great!"

"You are the one who gave Youngjae an unhappy ending. So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to protect him."

. . .

THE NEXT DAY at Lunar College, every movement Youngjae makes comes to a half and a deep sigh leaves his mouth, understanding that now everyone dislikes him.

He is not welcome wherever he goes thus adding more weeds to his plants in the garden he has been trying to grow for the little ones and the big ones no matter the size or creature.

"Hey, Youngjae, sit with me," a gentle and assuring voice pulls the wolf boy out of his train of thoughts, an arm wrapping around his and a beautiful smile bringing one to his face. Kevin's hand is warm and his pecan colored eyes shine then shut, hands clasped together when they are seated.

"They just follow what everyone else does. Don't worry this will pass. Don't take it to heart. I know you wanted to be friends with us sincerely, I could tell from the start. I never saw Younghoon so upset. He tore all the clothes he was going to give to you and canceled his sword lessons with you. He was going to help you get better at fencing. I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you half-wolf and boy?"

If only Youngjae told the truth a long time ago.

"If I said yes will you be scared of me?"

"Why should I be scared of you? You are still the same person. I know you are good-hearted."

The two boys arrive at Youngjae's locker and they gasp at the tons of papers falling out, cruel words written on there like it means no harm and there are his drawings and notes for medicine and nursing ruined.

Ever since his little sister was hospitalized, Youngjae made his mind to help cure those who are crestfallen and close to not being able to breathe. He hated how he did not pay more attention to his little sister.

Youngjae can't help but walk away in defeat.

When Youngjae disappears, Jacob stands alone with the drawings and notes for medicine that were ripped to his chest, looking up at a voice asking for the wolf boy's presence.

Changmin concludes Youngjae's issues, takes the drawings and notes from him, telling Jacob he'll take care of it for the boy since they are close classmates.

By the time Youngjae arrives back to the castle, his darkroom, the sun has gone down.

"You made a fancy scene at the art exhibition. I think you should quit school and join me and my plans," his older brother laughs. Youngjae feels every ounce of anger boiling him and if he could protect himself, but once he does, his older brother throws a glass vase at the other's head.

Blood drips from his forehead. He stands there, breathing.

Breathe in and breathe out. It's going to be okay.

Walking out from the castle he pauses, eyes meeting the other's caramel-honey ones, snow crumbling under his shoes. He says nothing. Changmin says something but Youngjae doesn't know anymore if the brunette genuinely cares for him.

"What's with the gloomy face? Do you have to tell me why you're in this state? Do you know it makes others worry about you! Some are concerned and care about you, Youngjae! I'll come over if you won't."

And when Changmin sprints towards Youngjae, he stops seeing a tree's stem blocking the path and the main hole that's opened.

Surely, I'm not going to trip over a tree's stem again and fall in there.

"You don't have to pretend to be concerned about me."

"Okay fine. You won't accept my kindness. It is me who caused you in this poor state, so how did you come to this state? Is it because of the security footage? If someone hit you, wouldn't you react? Wouldn't you protect yourself? Please talk to me. I'll let you hit me, keep hitting me until you feel better, just at least say something. Here, I fixed your drawings and notes."

Walking around the tree's stem and the main hole, Changmin hands over the drawings and notes to Youngjae, retreating to his spot.

Youngjae takes them, observing the way it's been fixed and breaks into tears, sobbing, dropping to the ground, crouched. "You fixed it poorly!" His words muffled due to sobbing, endless tears streaming down his cold cheeks.

"I can't hear you!"

"Can you please come over here!"

"Okay, I'm coming!"

Changmin's eyes shit to the main hole right next to him and move closer Youngjae in a toad position. He hops away to the left when Youngjae's hands hit the brunette's back, tears still evident on the other's face.

"Why did you tape my drawings together so unprepossessing!"

"I'm sorry! I'll be more considerate about it when it comes to helping you!"

. . .

"Congratulations! Ji Changmin, you are hired by Lunar College!"

The principal of Lunar College goes over the information about their college and the guidelines that Changmin needs to memorize.

Do I have to memorize the guidelines? But this is the quickest way to reach Youngjae and protect him since the truth broke out the other day. I can't have Youngjae's forehead bleeding again or harm coming to him. Whatever the cost, I'm going to look after you and be there for you from now on.

Following the school map, Changmin steps into the male's bathroom, overhearing two boys conversing over the wolf boy's disgusting acts.

He reaches for a towel and looks down at the stalls, searching for Youngjae, and when he spots him, the brunette mouths jackpot.

"The shower isn't working in this stall," Changmin says to the raven-haired boy. It's the same boy from Crystal Lake.

"Do. . . Do I know you?"

Okay, what now. Min Yoongi Genius, please donate your brain cells.

Changmin does what he can at the moment.

He opens the stall, shuts his eyes upon entering even though they are both guys, Changmin has respect for the wolf boy and his own. He puts a hand over the blonde's mouth, so he doesn't let out a sound, and pushes the towel towards Youngae who is naked, wet hair pushed back, eyes wide.

Changmin turns around, panting. Youngjae takes the towel, wraps it around him, chest heaving, eyes boring into the brunette's back. He brings an arm out, finger tapping at the slender back of the brunette as he turns around hesitantly.

"Why are you here?"

Changmin brings hand towards Youngjae's face, fingers brushing the blonde's pink-hued cheeks where a stray droplet of water laid.

"I'm here to protect you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he way I am cringing at the grammatical mistakes in this chapter and the fact there are more mistakes in the other chapters but hey this is just a rough story anyways! I'll be editing the entire book once finished just like with Bridal Mask sksks
> 
> Changmin and Youngjae also danced together in this chapter, not just that but the ending of this chapter was kind of cute and if you know what I mean 😉
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!! I'm sorry about making you guys wait for the next chapter.
> 
> I mentioned I was busy traveling. Unexpected wasn't going to be updated until the 1st week of July but it's finally July now 
> 
> HAPPY JULY STRAWBERRIES 💖💛 💚 💙 💜
> 
> On another note don't forget to eat your three meals, get enough sleep, and give love to yourself. 
> 
> I don't know how many times I have said this but please look after yourself and put yourself first, you are more than enough and deserve everything nice and sweet. Most of all belief in yourself and if you can't then
> 
> I believe in you. I always will.


	4. Love is Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Youngjae being bullied, Changmin tries to be there for him. He enters the competition to become Hyunjae's royal assistant with Youngjae in order for the boy to stay away from him.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ─── ❝Ocean, desert, the world. Everything is the same thing. Different name. I see ocean, I see desert, I see the world. Everything is the same thing. But with a different name. It's life again ❞ — RM, BTS, Sea 🌹 C H A P T E R F O U R "Thank you." "Have you finished using the shower?" The raven-haired asks. Changmin's hand slams the stall's walls, stopping Youngjae. "Hurry up, I thought you were taking a quick one," the short boy says. The raven-haired stops walking, takes steps back, muddled. He was pretty sure he saw a pair of feet in the shower stalls. Changmin and Youngjae argued over how to not let the wolf boy get caught in any misfortunate entanglements at the moment, and after ten seconds, the blonde figured the brunette was right about his strength. Now Youngjae holds Changmin in his arms bridal style, chest rising then falling. He never thought he would be here standing in the shower stalls all the while with the brunette clinging onto him, arms wrapped around his shoulder. It could be said the same for the author. Changmin takes in the firm outline of Youngjae's nose just above his pink lips along his flushed cheeks complimenting the cinnamon sprinkled eyes that are looking anywhere but at him, blonde hair pushed back and the little baby hair sticking to his forehead. His eyes fall to where a rose ink design laid drawn on his arm. Youngjae has a rose tattoo? Why don't I remember this? It wouldn't hurt asking why he has that particular tattoo, would it? I should probably ask when the time is right. In the music room, a gush of wind picks up the curtains and swims inside while the Moon crown prince sits on the piano's seat, lips downward, eyes boring into the white keyboard of the instrument he is supposed to learn but came to enjoy playing. Everyone knows Kevin for his divine piano playing skills, his euphoric smile, and a positive mindset. Kevin was not always positive. He wanted the people and his loved ones around him to be happy and if it meant for him to tuck his worries deep into a blanket full of emotions, erase that frown on his face, and be himself which is attentive, kind, and considerate then he wouldn't mind like his childhood friend whom he parted with a long time ago. Sometimes Kevin wondered if Jacob had lost the brightness he once shined ever since they left one another for a reason he can't just bring his mind to understanding. What exactly was the reason for the sudden split? When Kevin thought about it hard, usually late nights during the weekends, he compared this split similar to Anna's and Elsa's from Disney's FROZEN. And then Kevin would laugh because if their parting was similar to the royal siblings then he should not have to get worked up about it, knowing when the time was right they will meet again. "Younghoon! This misunderstanding between you and Youngjae must resolve and you guys should reconcile soon, otherwise, things will get worse for Youngjae. I don't think this is such a big deal to make off and just so you know students are bullying Youngjae. He couldn't sleep last night. Yesterday at the swimming class, someone stole his towel and he got locked in the stall. If this continues, worse things can occur. Youngjae's drawing and notes for medicine were even ripped!" Kevin puts a hand on Younghoon's shoulder, frowns at the downcasted face of his best friend's, everything about him miserable, and everything about Youngjae miserable. Kevin wanted to make things right again. "Is there anything I don't know at this point? Youngjae even deceived me." Younghoon's other friends grab ahold of Kevin and drag him out of the music room as the dark brunette yells, "I'm telling you! This silly misunderstanding must be resolved! Youngjae only wants to be friends with you, nothing else, I know so!" Younghoon watches his best friend being dragged away and nods at his other friend, telling him to continue practicing piano. He looks to the right, hearing a knock at the door where two bodyguards stand and the Sun crown prince, eyes moving around the room, then back to the Moon prince, sauntering towards him, hands tucked in the pants pockets. Hyunjae then smiles, asking if Younghoon has a Syrian zither to which the young boy agrees. AT THE CHEMISTRY lab there is nothing but silence swimming, only but the sound of Youngjae's heartbeat drumming in his ears as he outlines the dissection of a white rabbit, focused eyes shifting from the animal back to the notebook, hands steady, sweat crawling across his forehead, and then his center of attention breaks. Youngjae whirls around, eyes wide, heart racing. The pencil rolls out of his hand touching the ground like the sound of water dripping from the tap and brings his hands to his chest from the shattering noise of glasses flying across the floor. "I wonder how much these graduated cylinder and beaks cost?" a playful yet unfriendly voice cocks his head to the side, eyebrow raised. "I don't care if you break them," those words are lies and the wolf-boy knows that very well. Another graduated cylinder breaks, reverberating off the walls and rings in the students' ears. "You might not care but you are going to think what to say to the principal," the same boy hitters, grabbing his other friend by the arm and leaves the lab. He was right. Youngjae was not sure how he would explain to the principal other than mentioning the truth, however, would he believe him? Would anyone believe him since his identity was revealed and the fact he hurt Younghoon? Changmin arrives at the chemistry lab, his eyes catching Youngjae's cinnamon-sprinkled ones that are now glimmering almost blurry from the tears forming, contrasting the smile plastering across his face. "Do you also believe I created this mess? I should probably leave school, right?" Youngjae wipes off a tear gingerly, "Last time, at the bathroom . . . thank you." He's been targetted everywhere recently. I couldn't be there for him. Maybe Youngjae should leave school for good if it means he doesn't get hurt. I don't think you did that by any means. Sighing, Changmin turns around to leave Youngjae. Was I too cold-hearted? Maybe I shouldn't have left him alone. He hisses at the sudden pain throbbing around his knee, sits down on the floor, and holds his knee. The same boys including Younghoon arrive at the lab, telling the principal what Youngjae has done, he sighs in disappointment as Youngjae tries to tell the truth but no one listens. And that's when Changmin knows he should not have turned around and left and just stand there and watch, realizing why he feels pain in his knee is because Youngjae's knee has been injured, a big blotch of blood around the skin there, walking out of the lab with Kevin to the nurse room. Why didn't I take care of him? "Classmate, Son, I heard classmate Kim Younghoon and you aren't on good terms lately. Kim Younghoon's uncle was my mentor. Younghoon and I have been friends since childhood, so I understand him. He for sure, not the type to give others a hard time," Sunwoo reasons, also wanting this misunderstanding to resolve. While Sunwoo took care of Youngjae's injury, Hyunjae was walking across the nurse room and heard the conversation, then asked to have a chat with Younghoon, however, the Moon prince argued over his question, lastly, they parted on bad terms. CHANGMIN'S NOSE is scrunched up, arms folded across his chest, sinking into the chair, his mind somewhere else, somewhere at the far back below his brain, questioning himself. Is he a bad guy with a cold heart? "If this series of misfortunate events continue, as long as Kim Younghoon and Lee Hyunjae don't exchange wedding rings and get married, you will not able to leave this world. I forgot to tell you something, by the way, please don't get mad at me," Yoongi says in a small voice, lips tugging into a nervous smile, a hint of tease glimmering in his laughing eyes. "What is this new information, may I inquire?" Changmin says in a stern voice, eyebrow raised, his attention fully on the chief police officer, not letting any information slip from his hands if it meant for the mission. "Uhh. . . well you see, if you make one more wrong move that results in a wave of thundering emotions and whenever the plot goes wrong. . . . you will also transform into a wolf, but like not the whole transformation. You'll just have the ears and tails," he smiles sheepishly and then his eyes shut the way cats close their eyes due to fear when the brunette stands up right away, hands coming for the chief officer but sighs, dropping back onto the chair. "Why that is quite helpful of you kind sir." "Don't mention it." YOUNGJAE WHISTLES TO the tune of Handclap, swiping the floor of the swimming pool's room, memories during the evening's ball playing in his head like a movie and for some odd reason he smiles, although, he did not like the boy. Changmin still saved him, and he is here to protect him. It was funny how that worked. Changmin hides behind the large and tall plant, watching Youngjae swipe the floor, thinking of a way to flow the plot of his manga. He had this remarkable idea, and it will totally bring the plot back on track. He waits for Youngjae to disappear and when he does, the brunette sprints near the pool, using the soap grasped in his hand, he moves the soap across the floor, hoping that Younghoon would slip, fall into the pool and that the hero, Hyunjae would save him. Except it did not work out that way like his plans on a normal basis. His eyes follow the three figures entering the swimming class's room and stops at the sight of the wolf-boy. Kevin is rather jolly seeing Youngjae here. He invites him to swim with the three, however, Younghoon denies this, and when he starts walking, he slips, and lands in the pool. Kim Younghoon cannot swim. Flabberghasted, Youngjae walks back, readies himself, and then sprints, and dives into the swimming pool. He brings an arm around Younghoon's shoulder and another around his waist to help him out of the water, then lays him down, asking him to throw the water out of his mouth to which he does and push the blonde away. And then there is Younghoon who appeared, hearing voices shout sounding like an emergency. "I didn't ask for your help!" "This is just a misunderstanding, Youngjae saved you from drowning," Kevin explains. "Is—Is everyone alright?" Hyunjae manages to say, shocked, approaching the group of boys. "It's you again! What do you want with me?" Younghoon says, breathing hard, not happy to see Hyunjae like he normally would. "I'm just not used to see you being mean. . . . " "Since when I was mean? Fine then, I, Kim Younghoon have become the evil witch and you and I should stay away from each other's matters, alright?" Changmin is indeed shocked and honestly displeased with himself and hates the fact that the information Yoongi spoke of is in fact true because he feels something heavy and warm on his head, so he raises his hand, hoping to touch his head but instead, he grasped fluffy ears. Ears. Changmin whips his head over his shoulder, eyes round. A tail. He laughs nervously, rolls his eyes, and turns around to leave. Oh wow, why am I not so so surprised? I hate my life and I hate this mission. Changmin was called to the headmaster's office. He knows what would occur at the office and when he arrives he is not wrong. The headmaster asks what the author was trying to perform. Ashamed, he apologizes, reach for a hand, and shakes it at the flat smile on the headmaster's face. "You're fired." . . . THE RESPECTIVE PROFESSOR who runs the nurse training program hands back the drawings and notes Youngjae. "I'm sorry but I cannot accept this resume and with these drawings and notes, I'm afraid you are not ready for the next step. Your test grades aren't that good either. If you want to be considered for the nurse training program, I recommend you brush up on your skills." Youngjae manages a small smile, takes his papers back, and leaves. He should have known. "You not only separated the two crown princes but now they are on bad terms, and if they are, how are they going to get married any time soon? Must I remind you, if they do not marry, you cannot return back to the world? If Youngjae does not love and isn't loved in return either, you are hopeless. You are going to die at this point." Yoongi finishes off, flipping through the manga. He sighs at Changmin who now lays in bed with a warm wet towel over his forehead, a thermometer clasped between his lips, a large blanket engulfing his body where his shoulders and chest are seen. "94.2 degrees?" "You're overthinking this, Youngjae just jumped into the pool." Changmin turns the thermometer around. He laughs. "Oh, 24.9 degrees." "I need your brain cells, Min Yoongi Genius. In case, you haven't known, I am sometimes very dumb or intelligent," Changmin almost pleads, sitting up straight, runs a hand through his tousled brown hair. "You are the author, though. Should you not know what to do?" "I don't know what to do!" Silence. If Seungah was here she would know what to do. Oh, right, you have the manga in your possession, use that to your ability, genius, author. Changmin takes the manga from Yoongi and starts to flip through the pages, landing on the scene that just ended at the swimming pool. The brown in his eyes light up within the moment he comprehends Younghoon is looking for a personal assistant that will help him attend his duties and what he is in need of. That is where he finds himself: the royal castle's business's the waiting room. There are people ranging from students to adults, their heads swinging in the direction of a slender young boy, a cheeky smile sliding from ear to ear, and his cat-like eyes glowing. "Thank you for taking interest in applying as the Sun crown pirnce's personal assistant in which you will help attend his duties and overall be there for him. Thank you for being patient with us and to those who have made it on time for the assessment to carry out congratulations. Now, let's allow the assessment to begin." Hyunjoon says in one breathe, all smiley. He saunters back to where Hyunjae is sitting, eyes concentrated on the people before him and then gives the younger boy a small smile to proceed. It begins rather quickly and ends shortly thereafter the required tasks are carried out: the pen exam, service, defense/resilience, lastly, the manners. Youngjae forgot to bring a pen while Changmin had. Service shouldn't be problematic but the poor wolf boy accidentally titled the teacup, almost pouring the hot sizzling drink onto the prince, Changmin blocked. Defense was something everyone needed in life. Youngjae apparently could not recover fast from getting hurt or participating in a difficult situation. Fighting too was not so so so pretty for the wolf boy as he was not attentive, his mind cooking up insults to fire at the brunette. "Congratulations! You have succeeded in the requirements and tasks. You are officially the personal assistant of the Sun crown prince, Lee Hyunjae. Here is the book of important information over everything about our family's schedule you need to know." Hyunjoon proceeds to hand the booklet and Changmin takes it, joy washing over him this thrilling moment of defeating Youngjae to this silly game of winning the prince's heart. "I'll start working tomorrow," Changmin walks away but stops turns on his heal and throws his best smile towards the royal knight, Hyunjoon, "No. I'll start working today!" Changmin says enthusiastically earning a satisfied grin from the knight. Youngjae mutters curse words under his breath and stomps his feet like a five-year-old before storming off. Changmin turns around seeing the blonde storm off and there's a satisfactory grin slipping across his face, dimples poking, eyes shining. Success! Changmin has his way with Youngjae. That stupid, silly, sugarplum prince thinks he can outsmart him and have ever so strategies enchanting the one and only god-creation, Lee Hyunjae. Oh, no, Youngjae is so wrong. Changmin is smart for once. It is evening and the sun drowns beneath the majestic white clouds, a beautiful color of orange and pink painting the horizon as the last sunlight yawns, closes's it's bright eyes, and falls under the horizon, hoping, humans shall sleep soon. Lee Hyunjae signs the papers he has been asked. He sighs at more documents piling up, having no choice but to accept them from the other knights. "You're still working? Why don't you take a break, your royal highness? Here, these flowers are for you. Your fans brought them and they are lovely, refreshing too!" Changmin emphasizes the last words, wafting the sweet smell of red roses. He notices the papers that are sprawled on the prince's desk, pen in hand, eyes solely burning the white papers, tension obviously on his shoulders. "I'll be done in ten minutes—" and if he could say one more thing it is replaced with the younger boy's small hands planted on his shoulders, fingers gripping there not too softly and not too firmly, eyes glaring into his dark honey ones. "Let's go for a walk, Hyunjae." And so the crown prince and the author walk together in silence heading for the elevator that opens, startling Hyunjae. He takes steps back after making eye contact with the other prince, looks at Changmin who has an amusing smile playing on his lips. Changmin pushes Hyunjae into the elevator and presses the button that will take them to the last floor and he waves to them. Pulling out the enchanted pen, his gaze drifts to the rectangular elevator's block. He feels like a naughty kid who stole candy from the convenience shop. The elevator begins to drop. Panicked, Younghoon hurries over. He grabs a fistful of Hyunjae's shirt and stands close as possible, heart racing, eyes shut, releasing short breathes, and gasps when he is pulled into the prince's warm chest, an arm coming around his back. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay, we're not going to die. Don't be scared, I'm here, I'll keep you safe and get us out of here. Just promise me not to worry, okay?" Hyunjae tightens his grasp around Younghoon and brushes a comforting hand down his back, occasionally going back up, and unintentionally weaves through his brown locks. His mother would run her hand through his hair to calm him down. Maybe that's why Hyunjae found himself doing the same with his fiance. Changmin is giggling and spinning around with the bouquet of roses grasped in his hands as he mimics a familiar idiom of love but freezes when he sees Youngjae standing, arms resting over another, frowning, eyes throwing daggers, his back against the castle's walls. "Why do you keep hopping in my holes that I'm either trying to take care of? Making my life miserable than it already is?" Youngjae asks slowly walking towards Changmin. "It's not like that," Changmin says, watching Youngjae's every movement. "I really thought you were here to protect me, help me, be there for me. Worry about me, care about me, be a good friend, or even guide me in the darkest times. Why did you ruin my chances to work with Lee Hyunaje? Did you know that this ruins my chances of paying my little sister's medical expenses? My school expenses, my family's living expenses!" Youngjae says all this in one breath. He lifts his leg and his feet lands on the wall, blocking Changmin from escaping, and then his hand so the brunette does not leave him. Changmin does not know what to say as his back is against a royal knight's statue. His eyes fall to the bouquet of roses. His eyes drag themselves back up, hands pushing the bouquet to Youngjae's chest and quickly shouts, "It's because I like you! I'm—I'm in love with you!" Changmin grabs Youngjae by the arm and turns around, pinning the wolf-boy against the statue. "I don't want any harm or pain to reach you. I don't like it when you're amiable with another guy or girl, so that's why I'm holding you back from getting close to Lee Hyunjae and matched him with Kim Younghoon. I like you." He brings a hand to Youngjae's cheek, caressing the skin there. Youngjae does not believe the boy but with all the memories of him with the brunette, he starts to understand why he's following him around and not just a creepy stalker or guardian angel. Changmin leans just so their lips are inches from touching. He smirks when Youngjae lets out a whimper. Youngjae pushes the smirking boy and runs away, flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry about the cliffhanger 
> 
> It's just I had to, you know? 
> 
> But I am sorry for making you guys wait again. It takes me time to write and especially the fact I still am trying to get my schedule together that is why it takes longer 😴
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and giving this story a chance & comments are appreciated💖💖
> 
> CH # 4 unedited


	5. 05 | steal my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after giving a fake confession of his feelings to the wolf boy, Changmin does not realize what he has done and starts getting Hyunjae's trust. He guides him about the life he must live and who his special one must be that is already planned in his manga, however, Youngjae appears again, and Changmin does what he can to not him near the Sun crown prince. apparently things switch around when the wolf boy has his way with him instead, and if it isn't for the way his heart beats for him he doesn't know what it could be. besides. . . he doesn't have feelings for the wolf-boy anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating chapters earlier on wattpadd and I've took a small break which is why I have not been writing or updating in general, however I am slowly getting back in the groove! school also started for mea month ago alsaldglgs aaaand because I usually adore ships that are rare I have been thinking to write a fic over a rare tbz ship inspired by skate into love. it's already on wp if you wanna check it out :D
> 
> can you guess which ship it is??? (it's rare btw)
> 
> and don't be shy! comment your thoughts below and let's be friends!
> 
> Instagram: @jung_hayun06  
> (I'm not very active there but if you wanna follow me there, you can, I'll follow back)  
> wattpadd: @strawverymilktae name is all in lowercase and has a changmin pfp uwu  
> armys amino: Hobi| Walmart (has a hope gif as the pfp)  
> tbz amino: HAYUN (has a changmin gif as the pfp)  
> tumblr: angelseok96 (I don't write yet on there, just repost and interact with writers while reading and interacting with fellow friends)

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

❝ I've said those words before but it was a lie. And you deserve to hear them a thousand times. If all it is eight letters, why is it hard to say? ❞ — Zach Herron & Jack Avery, Why Don't We, Eight Letters

🌹

C H A P T E R F I V E

CHANGMIN SHOULD NOT have said those words so directly to Son Youngjae. It was foolish for him to force his nonexistent feelings towards the boy just so the wolf-boy would stop approaching Lee Hyunjae.

It was also smart of him. Creating a forced relationship could make his manga back on track.

He sits on the sofa with one leg crossed over another, munching on the crispy chicken the chief police officer ordered not so long ago.

Changmin grabs for a chicken leg just when Yoongi does too.

Both of their eyes drag themselves up and then stop, looking at one another with determination evident on their face.

Eyebrows downward, lips snarled into a twisted grin, and then reach for the delicious chicken.

Yoongi chuckles. He retreats his hand away.

"You can have the chicken. I'm not that hungry."

He sighs, pushing himself back against the chair, watching the young boy grin, take the chicken, and start eating.

His cheeks stuffed and round. He clears his throat, sitting up straight "Why'd you say that to Youngjae, by the way? You do know that was pretty stupid of you, right?" Yoongi asks, waiting and hoping for Changmin to answer honestly.

"It's not stupid!" Changmin retorts, speaking through a full mouth, earning him a glare from Yoongi, so he swallows the food, then continues, "For one, forcing a relationship can create a short-term harmony, two, being Hyunjae's royal assistant can help me prevent Youngjae from approaching the prince. Three, I'll know what direction Hyunjae is going, thus, it makes it easier to get the main characters together."

"Which practically means the mission failed," Yoongi says in a flat tone.

"Sir, have you lost your brain cells? Because maybe you allowing me to borrow some wasn't quite ideal then. My current goal is to love my characters and guide them onto a flowery, harmonious path."

He stands and begins twirling around with the chicken in his hand, grinning from ear to ear.

Yoongi just raises a brow, concerned, but finds himself laughing anyway.

Changmin is the author. He should know what he is doing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AFTER THE WHOLE discussion with the chief police officer, Changmin leaves the police station with a full stomach.

He stands in front of the white large castle's gates that are opened, a proud smile slipping onto his face.

His creation has come alive. The feeling is just so ecstatic and thrilling and glorious.

Changmin feels like he is in a fairytale—wait he is in one.

Silly, idiot, dummy.

The insults come rather easily.

"Are you Ji Changmin?" A royal maid asks, smiling at the young boy who nods.

She shows him the way into the castle where the Sun prince is sitting on the blue and golden sofa designed, one leg crossed over another, reading a newspaper over today's events.

"Hey, Lee Hyunjae!" Changmin greets the Hyunjae, dropping the formalities.

His smile drops the moment the crown prince puts the newspaper down and stares at him from toe to head.

"To be my person you must not dress so casually."

What's so wrong with wearing a maroon checkered shirt and a pant?

"Wait, what do you mean your person?" Changmin asks softly, mouth forming an 'o' when he finally realizes what the other meant. And so he is dragged into the dressing room, shoulders tense.

When Changmin is finished dressing and his hair is styled, he comes out of the dressing room like a prince with a straight face, warm brown eyes, lips tugging into a small smile, asking Hyunjae if he looks okay.

He wears the royal colors of the Sun family. Red, maroon, and a hint of orange that seem to compliment the tone of his skin and honey-caramel eyes.

"Wow," is the first word that leaves Hyunjae's mouth.

Changmin feels his cheeks flush at the comment, having no idea why.

Obvious to his reaction, Hyunjae clears his throat, pulls himself to his feet.

Now he answers appropriately, "You almost look like me."

Okay, that was not appropriate.

Changmin wants to laugh he wants to punch Hyunjae.

I look like you? What the actual heck?

Who said I wanted to look like you?

He is thinking of insults but it all vanishes as he realizes who he's insulting, remembering his current goal.

To love his characters.

Hyunjae walks towards Changmin and looks at him like he's giving his exam papers a grade.

"I'm sorry about that. What I meant to say was, the stylists did you wonders. That sounded more wrong, forgive me. I'm pleased with you looking like this."

Hyunjae chuckles under his breath, eyes traveling up, meeting the brunettes.

Changmin's cheeks are rosy and turn a darker color once their eyes meet. He smiles at Hyunjae ripping his gaze away, laughing.

He looks down, playing with his hands but stops right away.

Why was he blushing and so obvious? Why was he playing with his hands? He doesn't like Hyunjae, does he? No. It can't be. He can't like the prince.

Younghoon and Hyunjae are supposed to like each other. Changmin reminds himself and releases a sigh of relief.

Blushing was intentional. He does not like Hyunjae.

His cheeks flushed because it happened so often when he was near a gorgeous person like Lee Hyunjae. Heck, his heart did not even race.

"Ji Changmin, now you're Lee Hyunjae's royal assistant, you'll be living here at this castle no matter the time, weather, reason, or occasion. Lee Hyunjae wakes up at seven in the morning, has breakfast, after thirty minutes, he exercises. He talks with his parents at seven-forty. He starts his day at eight am, attending royal bussiness in the royal courtroom and goes to college at eight-thirty."

Hyunjoon finishes telling Changmin and pats his shoulder to which the brunette nods.

He then raises a brow, images flashing in his head. That's strange. Hyunjae's royal knight looks familiar.

Oh. Changmin had designed Hyunjae's royal knight according to how his friend looked like.

Heo Hyunjoon.

It is late nine in the morning. The sky is clear, quiet, simple, while Hyunjae attends his royal business.

He's signing important documents as he overhears Hyunjoon and Changmin conversing.

Hyunroon reminds Changmin to tell Hyunjae his schedule, so he does, and the prince lets him know his parents will be managing most of the plans.

By the time the Sun prince had finished his work, both of the boys made their way to the royal meeting that is boring to the point Changmin was dozing off. Hyunjoon was also dozing off.

"Your royal highness, Lee Jaehyun. Since magic is forbidden, I was thinking, instead of sentencing to death like your parents require, shouldn't we just make good use of those who practice magic?" one of the knights' reasons.

"Both of you, royal knight, Heo Hyunjoon, and assistant, Ji Changmin are at my sides. Can't you both discuss what one of our knights are inquiring?" Hyunjae says in an irritated tone going back to typing on his laptop.

"Hyunjae, how much longer do we have to stay here?"

Changmin had managed to wake up, walked over to his side, observing silence swimming in the courtroom, how everyone is focused.

"I still have to stay here for some time."

"Hyunjae, within the next minutes, don't speak a single word, give a response, or a reaction. One thing you can do, pretend you have shortness of breath."

"What are you going to do?" Hyunjae replies, concerned. Turning around the wheelchair, so Hyunjae could face him, Changmin plants his palm over the prince's eyes.

"Don't open your eyes. Just trust me." Changmin looks around the courtroom again before proceeding his silly plan of escaping the meeting.

He takes a deep breath, mentally encourages himself, and then screams so loud that the whole room shakes. Everyone whips their head towards the direction of the voice where the Sun prince is, "Lee Jaehyun has a heart attack!"

Everyone stops what they are doing and put their attention onto the Sun prince, panicking. The other royal knights quickly arrive at the prince's side.

Changmin insists not to come closer because he has experience in grave emergencies like these, as well as nursing.

In a whoosh, he pushes the wheelchair out of the room that the prince is sitting on, breathes coming out short like intended. Hyunjae laughs when they've escaped.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEE JAEHYUN LAUGHS, lips tugged into a bright smile, eyes shining at Changmin screaming randomly as if it's some talent he has, or he's pretty much stressed—he wishes he was a kid again.

Maybe he still is one, a kid at heart.

Jaehyun missed the feeling of being free, young, and wild.

The prince screams too, except it's low pitched. He's surprised he didn't close his ears when the author screamed because it was high pitched. It could be heard down the street.

They sit on a swing, screaming out words that have been stuck between their throat, roaming through their minds, and playing with their emotions. Changmin pushes himself forward and then back, continuing like this for some time until he's flying with the wind, giggling.

Hyunjae does the same, finding it fun.

When was the last time he had this much fun? Hyunjae thinks. He challenges his royal assistant to a swing race of soaring the highest.

Not so high though, safety comes first. Hyunjae always followed a simple rule when merrymaking, stay safe.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to die?" Hyunjae asks this all the while smiling, watching Changmin swing, unable to control his laughter.

Everything felt tranquil.

Right now, swinging, laughing, screaming at the top of their lungs.

The way Changmin's brown locks fall just above his eyes twinkling, the cool winter breeze slapping against his face gingerly, giggles sounding like a child's. The right word is halcyon, where the boys were once free without worry, living in those moments.

And right now the tension in Hyunajae's shoulders disappears, the color of his eyes glow, and he's genuinely beaming.

"I'm perfectly capable of landing without getting hurt," the author singsong, slowing his pace, feet touching the grass, and the swing halts. "Don't you think the meetings are boring? You can't just live so strictly and sink yourself into boredom."

Hyunjae laughs, his gaze meeting Changmin's, "They are so boring! Sometimes I wonder how I'm able to stay there, looking admirable, and part responsible for the kingdom."

"Why don't you proclaim it? Just because you are the king's son, doesn't mean you can't have your share of enjoyment and relax for a while." Changmin replies, turning around, catching the hint of happiness glimmering in his dark brown eyes dissolve.

"Life can't be cold and stable. It's filled with accidents and surprises! That way it is exciting and fun." The author speaks with his hands moving for emphasis.

"You've only been with me for two days. How do you know I force myself?"

"Lee Hyunjae, because on the outside you seem like one of those one percent perfectionists that are intimidating yet warm-hearted and magical. I know deep inside it's different, the rest shows on your face."

"So what do I do, royal assistant, Changmin?"

Changmin smiles at the question, cocking his head to the side.

"In the future, the way you think, leave that to me. I'll help you with your life choices unless you're confident about your decisions."

"Alright!"

When Ji Changmin came into this world, he wanted to solve the issue and leave.

But when he came into the situation that's been pulling strings on both sides, he realized his arrangements and character design were related to one another, bringing problems for each.

One of the lessons he learned was that he came into this world because he needed to bring them happiness and live life without wanting to end their own.

His characters should become their true selves and be true to themselves.

. . .

IT'S WHEN THE next day arrives and the author had fully decided he is not leaving this world without showing his character the light of life and they become their true selves.

Changmin walks down the hallway with Hyunjae, explaining his role as a prince as he had noted. 

Besides being a prince he is a person. 

Both of them enter the culinary arts classroom, giggling as the smell of freshly baked chocolate cookies reaches their nose.

Hyunjae should be aware of his emotions before they control him. 

The author guides him to his chair, and his eyes become round from the perfect swift movement of the knife slicing the chicken into pieces.

Of course, Lee Jaehyun can cook. How could he forget?

"Only when the most suitable person arrives, then you give yourself. For example, someone with raven hair, mocha-colored eyes that hold curiosity and gentleness, fair skin, well mannered, kind, soft-hearted, and smart. Have you met him?"

"No, I have not," the prince says, trying not to smile. What was his assistant getting at? Hyunjae stayed silent and listened to the latter, understanding most of what he was saying but it didn't quite exactly make sense because he did not know if there was ever such a person.

"It's okay, you'll meet him soon. And there he is!"

Turning around, Hyunjae's stunned. He feels his assistant pat his shoulder, whispering to concentrate. Changmin scurries away, hiding behind the fridge. 

Younghoon hesitantly walks forwards, hands embraced in each, eyes glued to the floor, traveling up, and starts, "At the elevator . . . " but before he could continue he finds his words have silenced the moment he met eyes with the other prince.

"It's okay, don't worry. It was what I had to do," Hyunjae says softly, giving the raven-haired a smile. Younghoon nods, understanding, and smiles back, content.

Changmin smiles in victory, proud of getting the two princes closer but frowns, turning around. Youngjae had stepped into the classroom.

He hurries to his side, grabs him by the arm, pulls him, and pins the boy against the wall, his eyes trained on Youngjae's.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just getting my stuff."

"Don't do this anymore, okay? Don't meet with other boys," Changmin warns softly, his arm reaches out, hand tangling in Youngjae's ginger locks, messing his hair just a little, and pats his head. Youngjae finds it hard to hold his gaze any longer with the older boy this close to him. 

His eyes staring at his lips.

He feels his heart race all of a sudden. As soon as the distance starts closing, Youngjae pulls himself together, grabs the other's arm and turns around without difficulty, pinning Changmin against the wall.

Both hands either side of the brunette's shoulder. 

"I can have you arrested for trying to steal my heart," he whispers in his ear. Youngjae does not know where the confidence came from. When he moves back, their eyes meet again, lost in each other's brown ones. Changmin's cheeks are flushed but this time it wasn't because of a gorgeous guy near him or complimenting him.

He could feel his heart race, face red, knees tremble the moment Youngjae brings a palm to his cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing against the skin there.

"If you don't want to get arrested, stop trying so hard, Ji Changmin," the said boy whispered lowly this time in his ear. He pats his head, and then walks off with a cunning grin.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yeah, did I mention? Juyeon is in the Sun family and he's Hyunjae's brother. You might see him in the next chapter. Oh yes, I left you guys on a cliff hanger too 😏


	6. 06 | healing touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy with chapter summaries now 😔 but anyway here we go lol
> 
> changmin just wants to care about youngjae but the wolf boy isn't so sure if he sincerely wants to and does, but maybe he does?? and so he slowly starts to realize that changmin caring about him is in fact something he can't take for granted because sometimes he means a lot to him

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

❝ Just come a little bit closer. I don't if I know you yet. Yet it seems to be new something every day. Why do I only wanna hold you? Why do I want you so bad? Yeah, you're beautiful but something's in my way ❞ — Daniel Seavey, Cold in LA, Why Don't We

🌹

C H A P T E R S I X

IT WASN'T SOMETHING Changmin had expected. The way his heart pounded so loud when he was pushed to the wall, stuck between Youngjae's arms, and maybe fluttered when his thumb brushed against the skin of his rosy cheeks.

Or how blood rushed up from his neck to his face as the boy whispered in his ear lowly.

How he dared to pat his head, mess his brown locks, think he can have his way with him. Make his leave with a smirk playing on those kissable lips the author deep down somewhat wished were on his, or maybe that's too much.

He could fantasize about it.

Maybe make the other kiss him then again that's wrong and so is having the thought of the wolf boy kissing him.

Changmin stands against the wall, surprised that he's still standing and did not melt right there, and then from the way his knees had turned jelly, how he was breathing hard from the sudden attack, how his heart hammered.

From the lingering burning sensation flowing through his face, from the way his eyes sparkled when their gazes met before dropping and meeting again almost intensely.

He swore his heart jumped out of his ribcage and lost the strength in his legs.

Changmin was not the one to be easily defeated and played like that. He sets his mind straight when he comes back to reality. Face burning at the previous thought of Youngjae kissing him, balling his fists.

"You've already fallen for me, stupid wolf boy!" And just like that, he pushes himself off of the wall, dashes towards the other, grabs his hand, turns him around.

He pins him against the wall, cheeks fuming, opening his mouth to speak. He gasps instead of being pushed to the wall again, startled.

Both hands either side of Changmin's shoulder, Youngjae raises a brow, his dark brown eyes piercing through the other's honey-caramel ones looking at his from one to another, unsteady, searching for something he doesn't know.

"If I've fallen in love with you, I would have made you mine already," Youngjae growls out the words, leans, whispering in his ear again, "simply like this," letting his lips ghost over Changmin's ear. He then attaches his lips to the side of his neck, brushing against the skin there. Changmin breathes in sharply and shuts his eyes feeling Youngjae's lips move, pressing light kisses there. He can't seem to move but only fist hands into the boy's shirt as he hears the pulse in his ears pound. He can't escape because he's curious about how the wolf boy would make him his. The thought he had earlier or the pleasure blooming all in the right places, sending chills through his skin. He's lost in his touches, forgets everything but comes back to his senses the moment he feels Youngjae bite his earlobe and much to his dismay whimpers.

He's flustered and flabbergasted and furious.

He doesn't know why. They're not even in a romantic relationship or harbor feelings, let alone his eyes are shining. 

The lingering touch of the wolf boy's lips against his skin still burns.

And when Youngjae moves back, catching Changmin's gaze, his cheeks redden.

"Stop trying so hard because you are not pulling my heartstrings. You never will because no one will ever love a beast like me," the words are harsh, searing, shooting an arrow through his heart as Youngjae begins walking away.

Changmin wouldn't lie that he developed feelings for Youngjae in which he'd worry sick for the wolf boy and started caring for him.

He was sure about that yet the way his heart whispers something else he refuses to believe because it is unbelievable.

Changmin doesn't want Youngjae hopeless, the word that hung in the sky radiating, bringing warmth, happiness, signaling morning has arrived.

He wants his characters to see the hope of life, not the other way around. He pushes away the lingering sensation of the wolf boy's touch and his thoughts.

"You're wrong, you know? Because of hatred and the broken past, you've locked yourself. You can't be bothered to fix it because you're scared. You think you're so positive about it that you don't let the negative side do its part to balance out what's troubling you."

Changmin walks till he's a few feet behind Youngjae.

Youngjae's baffled hearing Changmin retort back, confidently as if he knows his life story but then realizes body language gives away everything.

Youngjae had stopped in his tracks. He turns around slowly, meeting the author's gaze.

"It's like sitting on a seesaw. You're stuck down, won't allow another to weight it down so you can raise. Afraid that if you do, another will sink because you forced it. It doesn't work that way in this universe, requiring balance, understanding, warmth, encouragement, kindness, trust, loyalty, and love. I only want to be there for you, will you ever let me?" Changmin's voice shakes.

He hates how he can't be there for the wolf boy.

Changmin wants to change his ending. Whatever it takes, he will help Youngjae learn to love and be loved.

. . .

"Younghoon, are you still having a conflict with Youngjae? I can help come with a resolution." Hyunjae offers.

"What is there to resolve? It's obvious Younghoon doesn't want to be friends anymore." Younghoon says, ripping his gaze away from Hyunjae's.

"There could be some misunderstandings and a lot you don't know."

"Is there anything I don't know?"

Hyunjae gives a small smile and then explains the misunderstanding between the two to which Younghoon finds out his other two friends were bullying Younghoon. 

He never asked them so why would they do it in the first place? The one thing he's learned is to treat people with respect.

"Younghoon," Youngjae calls out to him. Younghoon turns around and sees Youngjae standing behind them. After the Moon prince had a talk with his other two friends he sits at a table across Youngjae who apologizes about locking him in the dressing room because his appearance caused a dilemma for him. 

Youngjae was the guest who was invited to dance with Hyunjae first that's why he locked Younghoon in the dressing room.

"I thought you ripped the handwritten notes and drawings, you wanted me to leave school. I misunderstood you and decided to avoid you."

"About the original handwritten notes and drawings, I just figured out about this matter too."

"If this ever happens again, let me know, yeah?" Youngjae nods at this and smiles.

"Can we still be friends?" Youngjae's voice filled with hope. 

Younghoon nods eagerly this time, a smile plastered across his face. 

"We can still be friends," Younghoon replies, relieved, happy all at the same time. He's also surprised when Youngjae pushes a cup of coffee towards him and an orange cinnamon roll sitting on a napkin.

"As a reunion of our friendship, I hope you can accept these treats and enjoy them."

"That's awfully sweet of you!" 

He takes the cinnamon roll, lifts it to his mouth, takes a bite of it. There's a content smile on his handsome face, however, once he swallows the pastry, he realizes what else was in it.

"You deliberately added peanuts in the cinnamon roll!"

Youngjae's content expression fades away at this.

He was sure he did not add peanuts.

Younghoon is allergic to peanuts.

"Are you sure you want to be friends with?" 

There is hope dripping of the older boy's tongue but it all washes down his throat as the thoughts of the other's previous actions and the fact he's part wolf tells the answer to Younghoon.

"Younghoon, I didn't put peanuts in there . . . ." Youngjae manages to say truthfully.

"Youngjae, if you want to be friends with me you wouldn't have made me eat that cinnamon roll knowing there were peanuts added." The wolf boy has no choice but to leave. 

He exits the culinary arts classroom, stops, lifting his head at the sudden loud voice.

"I heard everything. Can't you focus on more important things instead of hurting Younghoon?" 

"What did I ever do? Why are you also accusing me when I did not do anything wrong."

"Can you not do anything harmful? Why do you have to play around with Younghoon like that, giving him a cinnamon roll with peanuts added when you knew Younghoon is allergic to them. Do you think that if you make him allergic, Hyunjae will not like Younghoon, and he'll like you instead because you are not allergic to peanuts?"

"Ji Changmin, you've never liked me," his voice shakes, looking at the older boy, holding back tears that have formed making his eyes look just a little blurry, "If you really liked me, you wouldn't think of me like this. Oh, and earlier, I was just messing with you because it's fun to see your reactions. I didn't mean to hurt you if I did. I wasn't planning on hurting anyone anyway." 

Throwing an arm over his eyes to refrain tears from running, Youngjae leaves, sobbing. 

Changmin just stands there shocked.

. . .

IF THERE WAS a time machine or some genius that could help get Youngjae's thoughts together, go back in time to fix everything, he would be ever truly grateful and maybe for his existence but the sole meaning of life meant nothing to him. 

He left Changmin with reckless words, his lips did not mean to plant small kisses on his neck merely just to tease him. 

For some odd reason, he found it amusing how tense the boy's smaller body became, how his cheeks were red as roses, and the astonishment written across his face that washed away to worry.

It's weird how that worked. How the universe worked. How the older boy does not give up touching his heart but how could he possibly do so when he was nothing but a beast? 

He hates it. He hates how he easily lets the transformation take over when the moon comes out. He stays hideous, huge, horrifying with sharp luminous lemon drop eyes, a deeper voice, hands that were once like humans and now large and hairy like a wolf's. His body like one.

Changmin was right about him. He's locked himself in this high colossal dark castle beyond the woods where no one knows about unless they stumble across the massive architecture, then that's another story.

Youngjae would lock them up as well and ask them questions to which the strangers would stay silent, cry for help. Once released they tell the Sun and Moon royal families about this beast whom they are now aware of, and have no association with. 

The kings and queens of the family only require their children shall not make any relationship with the beast.

CM: Sorry, I misunderstood you. I'll find you at the basketball class tomorrow.

YJ: Don't bother. I am busy tomorrow, have plans with someone

CM: Is it someone who I know?

Youngjae doesn't reply back, instead, he messages Hyunjae.

YK: Let's go play basketball tomorrow

JH: Sure

He stares at the picture frame that's almost shredded from him ripping the art portrait of his very self. He starts talking to it as if he's talking to his past self. He then shifts his gaze to the full moon disappearing behind the sea of clouds and sighs.

Now at the balcony, watching the enchanted rose petals fall lifelessly one by one, to distract himself, he picks up the magic mirror and takes a deep breath.

"Show me, Ji Changmin," it takes no more than ten seconds for the magic mirror's blank expression escape to the sight of a lean and muscular framed boy diligently writing nursing notes.

Groaning when he writes down the wrong definition of the terms. He runs a hand through his tousled hair that falls just above the rim of his glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. 

Changmin shoots out of the chair with an arm flying into the sky after accomplishing jotting the notes.

A smile splits on his lips at the boy trying to help him. A soft chuckle leaves his mouth too, finding him adorable and silly especially that he's now pacing around the room, flops onto the bed. Messes his hair again and then covers his face with both hands.

Cute. Youngjae thinks, unable to register why Changmin wants to help him. 

Be there for him, even after all he's done to him.

Asking the magic mirror to stop showing the author, he turns around hearing the forbidden room's door creak open upon seeing a warm smile on the older boy's face who reminds him of an albino buffalo, whose coffee irises that tend to shine when his lips curve from one end to another. 

"Your royal highness, is something on your mind?" Joonyoung enters the forbidden room, sighing, noting the despondent face of the prince, the rose petals drifting before falling asleep into a slumber. 

"Do you think the universe despises me?"

"Youngjae, your royal highness, the universe does not despise you."

"The universe sure despises me," a small voice squeaks, his face milky white accompanied by hickory colored eyes, beautiful lips. 

The younger struggles onto his feet as he had transformed back to human, cringing at the taste of blood on his tongue. 

Chanhee wants the taste gone immediately. He wants to stop drinking blood but he can't no matter how many times he's tried because it's part of him. 

He feeds on human blood whether he likes it or not, stumbling towards the beast but is caught in his friend's arms.

"Chanhee, you silly child, stop being so harsh on yourself," Joonyoung tells Chanhee. 

Joonyoung runs a hand in his messy raven hair to which Chanhee glares at him.

"I can drink your blood right now, so stop it," Chanhee hisses. He scrunches his nose, shuts his eyes at the familiar hand patting his head that relaxes him, although, he didn't seem like the one for affection.

"If only I've learned my lesson then the both of you wouldn't have to struggle twice as hard," Youngjae reasons, breaking into a smile seeing his friends tease each other. Joonyoung puts a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Chanhee comes to his side, throws arms around him.

Joonyoung does the same.

"Love will find a way to your heart one day and maybe it already has," Joonyoung sucks in a breathe, lifting his head to meet eyes with Youngjae who has tears escaping the rim of his eyes, streaming down his cheeks, and land on his pant leg. 

"If only you give yourself to someone that wants to know you, all of you. If they are bringing even the smallest ounce of happiness to you, then I would say that's love because it holds a heavy yet light meaning to everyone." Chanhee speaks his mind about love despite his said words about the universe earlier.

. . .

WAITING FOR HYUNJAE to arrive back after changing, Youngjae walks around the basketball court. Taken aback, he glares at the sight Changmin and Younghoon stepping onto the court.

"Why are you here?" Youngjae was not expecting Changmin to actually come and play basketball. He only wanted to play, stop thinking about things.

"The peanut addition is a misunderstanding. I came here to explain it."

"Forget it. Since you came, let's play a good game." Youngjae throws the ball towards Changmin who fails to catch it and instead gets hit by it. Changmin holds his arm, confused. 

Younghoon notices this. Figuring that Changmin wasn't ready to catch, he steps in front, picks up the ball, passes it to Youngjae with a determined look.

"Fine, you want to play. Let's play basketball," dashing, Younghoon reaches a hand out for the dribbling ball making a light sound of a drum, touching the ground, bouncing back up, but Youngjae drives the ball forward and leaps. 

He shoots the ball into the net, accidentally, hurting Younghoon.

"Both of you aren't kids anymore so stop! Competition second, friends first!" Changmin reasons.

"Hey, what's going on here? I thought we were playing basketball, not fighting," Hyunjae arrives after five minutes. He asks if Changmin is okay from the way he was limping, caressing his arm. 

Younghoon tells what's the issue. Everything just collapses the moment that was supposed to be of reconciliation and fun turns into a hot mess. 

Youngjae throws the ball aggressively, "the situation isn't like that at all!" He starts to leave.

"Your past conflict is a misunderstanding," Changmin says, catching up behind him.

"I don't want to listen, it doesn't matter to me."

"I'm here to protect you."

"Can I request you to stop deciding what's right, wrong, or good for me? You are not my friend, family, teacher, or someone else. What I do for good or bad, should not matter to you."

. . .

"Ji Changmin, here's the medicine for your shoulder," Hyunjae comes to sit on the sofa next to Changmin, handing over the first aid kit. 

"Thank you!" Changmin says, grabbing the kit from Hyunjae. He opens the kit and pulls out a bandage, a cleaning wipe, cotton swab, the ointment. He starts rubbing the ointment using the cotton swag on his injury. Sensing Hyunjae observing him, Changmin cheerfully replies, "Don't worry the wound is small."

"You have my words nothing like this will ever happen again. I won't let anyone else hurt you like this," Hyunjae looks at Changmin with concern. 

The author chuckles at this, startled at his sentence. "I don't understand why people fight and argue over silly misunderstandings that be resolved right away. Why hold a grudge over it and be cruel when the world already has enough of that?"

"I don't understand either."

"Do you know why I wanted you as my assistant?"

"Well . . . I was thinking because of my marvelous appearance and exceptional skills," Changmin laughs but stops at the voice of the crown prince, explaining the actual reason, smiling because of the wisdom he has.

"You can't really know a person until you know their heart," Hyunjae pauses, remembering something, "You said I'm like those one percent perfectionists? What did you mean by that?"

"For instance, you're learning choreography for a show you are going performing, so you have to really pay attention to the details besides looking at the big picture. You've practiced enough for the day, however, you're determined to make what you practiced within a day or two because you're scared that if you make one wrong move you'll be a failure. So, you make sure to get the moves perfect as soon as possible and you're strict on yourself." Changmin explains as he performs a part of the choreography for a show that's coming in late December. His steps are gentle, negligent, light, eyes focused, his heart beating as he moves around like a swan, twirls, and leaps, landing perfectly.

"You can dance?"

. . .

"Today we've invited a talented dancer to our school! He will be our temporary dance teacher, please welcome him, teacher Ji!" The headmaster of Lunar College announces in the dance room, leaving his spot so the brunette can enter. 

He takes the place where the headmaster was as students applause for his entrance. It is the guardian angel he seems to make of himself. He's nothing but a guardian angel that's sometimes so confusing.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ji Changmin. From now on, I'll be Lunar College's dance teacher. I will also occasionally intertwine in your lives. I'll be here to help you and be there in a blink of an eye."

With dance class finishing, Youngjae grabs his bag, throws it over a shoulder. Pulling the strap, he begins to leave. He stops hearing the sound of piano playing which was coming from no other than Changmin.

"Son Youngjae. I'm your teacher now. Shouldn't you respect and listen to me?" Changmin says innocently, lips tugging into an ever so sweet smile where his dimples show. Youngjae ignores this but is halted. "Youngjae, how can I show you that I truly care about you? Don't resist, yeah?"

"Ji Changmin, do you know why I'm resisting? It's all because you make a big deal of helping me every day to express how grateful I am," and then he leaves without another word. Changmin is dumbfounded, once again. He walks over to the wolf boy's desk, picks up an unfamiliar book. 

The title reads kidney transplant.

His eyes are wide as saucers, realization hitting him straight in the face. 

He isn't connected to Lee Jaehyun anymore, yet he still wants to donate his kidney? 

The next day at the Sun family's royal castle, Changmin and Hyunjae are walking around in a garden talking about family matters which switches to love life because apparently, the crown prince was uncomfortable conversing about family.

Hyunjae isn't close to his parents.

Hyunjae watches as Changmin drops to the ground, grabbing his shoulder and groans at the sudden pain throbbing around his shoulder and back. "Are you okay, Changmin?" Hyunjae asks. Right after he gets up, he nods.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself first."

He enters his car and begins driving to Youngjae's house, asking the student officers over the phone what address it's located, figuring out that the wolf boy is at his castle. 

When he arrives at the large towering castle where the wolf boy's locked himself, he dashes inside as he hears a scream and two people talking—arguing. Talking was not the right word to describe what the author heard. 

The castle looks familiar but he can't figure out exactly where to dash and when he hears the scream again, he knows where he's going. He starts for the stairs, quickly, not wasting a single time. 

"Let go! Those are the notes and drawings for nursing a friend gave me!" Youngjae tells the man.

He stops halfway, turns in the direction of the voice, hurries for the door, pulling it open, breathing hard. Youngjae's so-called father is throwing flower vases at him without thinking as Youngjae ducks behind a table.

"Stop right there, right this instance," Changmin glares at the man before looking at Youngjae who's surprised to see him, arms crossed, tears still evident in his eyes.

"It's you! A liar who pretends to be rich. I can't believe you had the guts to come here."

Changmin's hands come to his shirt, he pulls it just where it makes him look cool along with rolling his sleeves, the bangs of his hair whips across his forehead as he meets Youngjae's gaze.

"Please sit and make yourself comfortable. Have some tea and biscuits."

"Why are you hitting him?"

"Do you know who he is?" Changmin says upset, pausing, looking at Youngjae, then continues, "He's. . . He's someone very important to me! Let me give you a fair warning. If you ever touch him or move an inch of his hair, I will—"

"I will not. I promise I will not."

"Good, let's go for ramen, Youngjae."

DURING THE CAR ride, it's silent but a comfortable type of silence especially since the wolf boy needed it. The author has the radio turned on to soft music for the background. 

"Son Youngjae, are you crazy? You know you can control yourself from turning into a wolf yet you easily let the transformation take over? That's ridiculous!" Changmin breaks the silence.

"You're crazy for telling me what's right and wrong when I can decide for myself too!" Youngjae adds, crossing his arms over another, watching the city pass by as Changmin drives the car. He stops the car once they've arrived at a small snack shop and lets out a groan when Youngjae moves his shoulders.

"Why do I think we are feeling the same pain?"

"My heart hurts," is all that Changmin comments. "Let me see your arm," and so Youngjae extends his arm as the brunette places bandages over his dry scratches, blowing over them.

He was fighting with leopards just to protect a kid that passed by, grabbing wood for a fire. 

Leaning just so he's face to face with the other, where their noses almost touch, Changmin's cheeks redden and so does Youngjae's.

"What are you doing?"

"You have an injury on your collarbone and your back."

Youngjae does not say anything. He pulls the collar of his shirt down and lets Changmin place a bandage there, vary of the distance between them, he quickly thanks to the author before sitting back against the seat. When he does, his back touches the seat. The pain is unbearable.

He turns to look at Changmin sitting there, waiting for him to maybe speak or something? 

"Hey, if it makes you any less uncomfortable, I can close my eyes while attending your injury, you know? Tell me where it hurts, though. I just want to help you and there for you, Youngjae."

He turns around and laughs. "If you want to be there for me and help me, be my guest."

And so Youngjae grabs the hem of his shirt, pulls it up. Slips it off over his head, the shirt laying on his lap, so it's easier to see the dry deep red scratches from the leopards. 

Changmin's stunned. 

He was not there for him at that time. 

Right now the only thing he can do is help him heal.

What caught his eyes was the rose tattoo on his shoulder. He doesn't know why but he lays a hand on the boy's muscular back, runs it down, then back up to his shoulder. Youngjae whips his head over his shoulder at the warm and gentle touch like a feather's, startling the author who's face is beat red. 

Youngjae does not want to admit it but Changmin's touch somehow healed him, calmed him down, like rain droplets racing down his back during summertime with a mix of butterflies. 

Up close kind of intimidating. 

Youngjae wonders if the last thought was how Changmin felt when he touched him. Did he frighten or bring him calmness? Was it a mix of both? Oh, god, he shouldn't be thinking like this. 

Turning around, he holds eye contact with the other perhaps for a bit too long, and suddenly he's leaning, letting his eyes roam across his small face. Changmin assumes he's aiming for the lips, so he lifts his arms over his face. Grabbing both arms, Youngjae puts his arms down in the boy's lap. 

He just strokes his head and cracks a smile. Changmin feels his face turn into a deeper shade of red. Youngjae's smile is warm, refreshing, silly too. Why hadn't he realized before? 

"Thank you, for caring about me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to sugafy one of my lovely friends who I cherish the most and care about. I hope you are taking care of yourself and doing stuff you love. And when it gets hard, I hope you find someone or something that relaxes you like a healing touch 
> 
> It will distract you in a good way from whatever hardships you are going through ++ it makes your heartbeat and breathing is calm and you feel warm, and everything just feels serene like when it rains during summertime
> 
> Hi everyone! So first of all, I apologize for updating after 2 days but l hope this chapter makes it up and that you guys enjoy it as much as I loved writing it 😇 
> 
> I also want to thank you for reading and commenting! Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this story, try reading it. Thank you for giving unexpected a chance 💖❤️ 💛 💚 💙 💜
> 
> What was your favorite part?
> 
> I've learned my lesson too. I'm gonna keep the chapters short like around sweet 1-2k word length and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I'll make sure to fix them as soon as possible 😔 also the kyuric tag is so dry? and umm I don't know when but I will be posting a small kyuric fic that may be 2 or 3 parts asdnsafjcns I love them two so much, okay? ALSO STREAM THE STEALER AND THE BOYZ 3RD WIN LETZZZ GOO IM SO HAPPY THEY DESERVE THE W O R L D AND 4TH WIN IN GENERAL :DD


	7. 07 | that one thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youngjae may or may not have feelings for changmin and he is slowly developing feelings for him only to return back to his own world because he's falling for the wolf boy which isn't part of the mission.

─── ･｡ ﾟ ☆: * .☽. *: ☆ ﾟ. ───

❝ The white star is falling and it is gradually doing it faster. So I'll leave it to my footsteps and my beating heart to go ❞ - Daydream, The Boyz

🌹

C H A P T E R S E V E N

THANK YOU ISN'T enough. Changmin wants to say but he can't because his cheeks are hot, the hand that was entangled in his sienna locks moves down to cradle his face.

Another hand brings itself there. Cold large hands hold his warm garnet face, honey-caramel eyes twinkling, focusing on the younger male. Youngjae's gaze shifts from Changmin's down to his lips then back up, breaking into a wide jocund beam.

He lets out a breathy laugh, cinnamon sprinkled eyes lit up.

Changmin makes Youngjae feel all sorts of things.

One thing is loved but the other is hatred.

Changmin can't pinpoint this feeling. The rush of blood flowing through his face, the tip of ears tinted pink. Heart beating at an ungodly fast pace with Youngjae close to him shirtless.

His hands transferring heat from his cheeks does not help either.

"You're hands are cold," Changmin mentions quietly, tearing his gaze away.

"Good, because your cheeks are burning," Youngjae replies, a soft smile blossoming across his face.

This straightforward comment makes heat flare into the older's cheeks as his eyes travel up, stars now glittering in there, holding the youngers.

. . .

"Why are you so quiet?" Youngjae asks while the two sit across at a table by the window.

Youngjae has Ottogi cheese ramen while it's still hot as steam swirls into the air.

He had pulled his ebony shirt back on before entering the gas station with the older male. Changmin who's silent, eyes boring into the white surface, sinking into the chair, suddenly looks at him when the younger jokes, "What, are you actually in love with me?"

Then, he sits up, clearing his throat, "What does it look like wolf boy?" Irritated, the tip of his ears a pinkish hue again. "This isn't about me it's about you, bringing up me, and love isn't going to work out." He finishes off nonchalantly yet the brown of his eyes are dark, distant, softening once his mission flashes in mind.

His pulse relaxes. "If you have any problems in the future, come to me. You need to understand to love and cherish yourself. You aren't any different or alone just because you're cursed. Someone out there feels the same pain."

Lifting the chopsticks, Youngjae brings the noodles towards his mouth but loses appetite. The dancer hasn't uttered a single word besides reminding him to love himself.

"Changmin." His voice was soft and then the dancer looked at him, furrowed eyebrows, mouth opening to respond.

Youngjae keeps one hand under the chopsticks, blows the steam away from the noodles so it can cool down. He moves it towards him, and oddly enough the ramen easily enters Changmin's mouth.

Maybe it was because he's hungry the wolf boy likes to think.

"If you're hungry, why didn't you order one for yourself?"

"I'm not hungry, it's just-"

Changmin hates how the type of conversation easily switched and he hates how he gave in for a cup of ramen like c'mon it's just ramen. Does he really have no control over the university student-his character?

Youngjae pushes the cup of noodles towards Changmin.

When he grabs it, raises the chopsticks to his mouth, takes a mouthful, chewing the cheesy ramen an unfamiliar feeling flutters inside Youngjae's chest.

The corners of the brunette's mouth lifting, and that endearing dimple carving on the left, flushed cheeks round, dark lashes framing his brown honey eyes concentrating on the noodles.

How was it possible for the older boy to seem so loving and childish too?

"It is also about you. I appreciate all of what you're doing for me but it's somewhat terrifying for someone as kind to swim into my life," Youngjae laughs. Mulling over what he said, Changmin stops eating, half surprised.

"Like I said, where there's you, there's me. Just you and me."

"Yeah right," a dainty smile plays at his lips. "Eric." He says puzzling the other. "You can call me Eric if you like."

He smiles, clapping out the syllables before attempting to direct him, "Eric, right?"

Youngjae laughs because the Korean accent makes it sound cute.

Recollecting his thoughts together, Changmin focuses on understanding Youngjae.

"I don't get it. What's your family situation by the way?" it was no suprise the dancer would arise this heavy topic. However, all troubling thoughts wash down his throat meeting brown bright eyes of the other, finishing the cup of noodles.

This is enough.

Changmin is happy then Youngjae is too.

His very existence made him happy. Everything about the brunette all the way from the inch of his hair to the tip of his feet

He found out a few minutes ago. And he hopes this happiness lasts forever or at least doesn't waver for now.

"He came whenever my sister needed him the most, up till now she thinks he's a good person. I got cursed one night, an old woman asked for food and shelter. I rejected her out of arrogance. Jacob and Chanhee . . . they are my royal servants-friends actually, who also are cursed. Jacob like me is half wolf half boy, meanwhile, Chanhee is a vampire who can transform into a human any given time but he still lives of human blood."

"Is it okay if I ask, why you have a rose tattoo on your arm?"

"After I got cursed, I feared no one will ever see me the same. The rose tattoo resembles love and secrecy. Only my friends know and now you. It's very special to me. If the last petal falls then so do I. But that's why I have to nurture those who are close to my heart. Hope for the same, in order to return back to human form I need to be loved back but that's a low chance," his gaze shifts somewhere else, "I'm afraid I don't have much time and neither does my younger sister."

"You're wrong again."

Somebody does love you.

"I'll help you be loved in return and figure something out for your little sister," determination laces his voice.

Reaching over, he takes his hand, looking at him softly straight in the eyes.

"When you're ready, you can let me know the condition of your sister. We should go home. The owner of this gas station hasn't pushed us out yet, surprisingly." He says, meeting the employee's sharp glare.

"Didn't you see the situation? I'd rather stay over at your house tonight," he says, almost making him fall for these easy words.

"Wait, that's not right! I live with Hyunjae, you want to stay over at Hyunjae's tonight." Changmin deadpans, leaves his spot,and grabs Youngjae by the arm a little too aggressively.

Exiting the gas station, with the click of the keys, he pulls the car door open.

Helping the wolf boy inside, he enters the driver's side, starts the engine, and hits the road fast: nose scrunched, touseled hair laying messily across his forehead, a frown overtaking his soft features, hands gripping the steering wheel.

"Where are we going? What does staying over at Hyunjae's have to do with my family situation at home?" Youngjae asks, worried eyes flickering from Changmin back to the road, pulling the seatbelt's strap over his chest, fastening the buckle.

"Hotel. I'm not letting you near Hyunjae."

"Do you want us to die?"

"Getting us killed is not my priority neither is it on my bucket list."

. . .

Sure enough, the dancer wasn't lying this time.

Ji Changmin would lie purposely for his mission: get Jaehyun and Younghoon together. Help Youngjae be loved.

It is an hour after ten, the clock's hands landing on eleven. Darkness envelopes the vast sky, a hint of stars glaze across the absence of light.

There's a lamp glowing dimly, standing on the nightstand next to the queen-sized bed while Youngjae is fast asleep. Nearly sober that no one talks about, he alone asked the author, correction got his way with him.

He was breathless. Caught between the currents of the ocean and letting himself drown.

Hoping, he'd peacefully die like this if love never rested on him.

Changmin couldn't say no to this.

He pitied him.

The never-ending guilt terrorizes his mind for creating a character that would have too many difficulties drowning them.

Youngjae stirs awake, feeling someone's body dip beneath the weight of another body. Sound of pen marking paper fills his ears.

As soon as Changmin starts for the door, Youngjae grabs his wrist.

Changmin looks over his shoulder, brow arched. He removes the wolf boy's hand off of his arm and makes way towards the door.

But to no avail, the younger catches him by the wrist quick. For a brief moment, he stares at him with sleepy eyes before pulling him where his legs would hit the bedside, so he's near.

"Stay," Youngjae says quietly, memorizing the small rosy flushed face of Changmin's. Messy hair covering forehead, dark lashes framing caramel honey round eyes, syrup colored specks glistening holding different emotions.

Those adorable ears, the tips tainted light pink, straight nose, and lips below, beautiful. So beautiful like the heroine's name in 'Beauty and the Beast'.

Belle.

Changmin can't say no either now.

"I have to be at the Sun Castle early morning and help Hyunjae attend his work. I must leave."

Youngjae propped himself on an elbow, raised a brow, and then his hand glides down Changmin's arm, embracing the other's slender one.

He tugs him forward.

"It's not like I'm going to turn into a beast."

That's not it.

And so the older boy climbs beneath the covers anyway, turns the light off, settling beside him.

He lays on his side, back against him while taking hushed breathes, trying to relax his pulse despite being reassured.

He pulls the duvet over him, shuts his eyes, only to awaken by arms finding their way around his waist as if the other has done this countless times. He clearly forgot about the blonde clinging onto anything or anyone near him when sleeping.

There are many things he forgot about his characters.

The warmth of another body submerging into his is almost comforting. But the hot breath fanning against the skin of his neck, voice whispering, "let's stay like this for a little while," near his vibrant blushing ears like a plea sending shivers down his spine makes him uncertain about his feelings for the wolf boy and the Sun crown prince.

The burning sensation in the pit of his stomach from the younger's fingers brushing there accidentally he hopes makes him undeniable afraid.

"I think like you. "

Changmin's cheeks redden. He doesn't understand why he's suddenly so warm.

He's positive he likes Hyunjae. Why did those words dripping from the boy's tongue like melted icecream affect him in the most incredible way?

Changmin shouldn't feel this way

Oh right-Youngjae is drunk and nearly sober.

He chooses to ignore that he's almost conscious.

When he turns to face Youngjae, his face is a bright reddish hue, lips curling into a boyish smile.

Changmin breathes out a laugh. "Look you're drunk. You don't mean those words so shut up and sleep."

"And if I did mean those words?"Youngjae asks quietly, voice serious now. Changmin doesn't know how to answer at all, he's too shocked to process these simple yet difficult words, he laughs and tells him "in your dreams" which was a bit too harsh but he didn't mean it.

Youngjae falls asleep then, seemingly solaced from his warmth.

Changmin is wide awake.

His heart rate fastens, so loud that he can hear it in his ears.

Pushing himself underneath the covers, he mentally sighs. He wants to forget everything that happened.

He can't forget anything whenever the wolf boy is around.

And maybe just a little he fell in love with him, unable to ignore the way his heart beats for him, despite his mind sending warning signals. Youngjae's strong arms encircling Changmin's waist, hot breath hitting the skin of his neck, warmth engulfing into his body all together lights a gentle flame within his heart.

Turning right, looking down at the boy, he rests against the sheets. Their noses almost touch while lying on their sides, facing each other, and he watches him sleep till he does.

Youngjae deserves a happily ever after but not with me.

I like Hyunjae and only him-but he should be with Younghoon.

His undying yet cold heart warmed from the flame growing all because of a particular someone.

Another who's fiance is his male second lead in The Castle.

But those thoughts only cause him to reminiscence Seungah being the ultimate shipper.

Whenever anyone would confess their feelings for him, he'd reject them.

He made a promise to Seungah.

Fall in love but not get into a relationship until she does.

In all honestly, his respect for her is so high he'd drop anything for her.

The same was about Seungah.

Until she lay awake on the hospital bed.

Drifting of to a long slumber like Sleeping Beauty, but this time a kiss wouldn't wake her up.

Feelings in general suck or are euphoric.

Once they are out in the open they will either stain red like wine falling across the carpet, beat red like the inorganic shape everyone expresses as love.

Irritate like the red fire ant.

Taste sour like red strawberries.

Smell sweet like red roses.

Or in between those moments, they are salty like pizza with red pepperonis.

Show the passage to leave like the emergency exit sign written in red letters or stop like the red traffic lights.

Trap the victim in the dust, cyclone storms, and polar vortices like the red planet Mars experiences similar to Earth.

Make them follow and know when this feeling is around like the gorgeous daunting small insect during springtime.

The butterfly's marvelous red pair of wings flutter. Take off after using their tongue like a straw, drinking nectar.

It's beady compound eye seeing the world in various colors and patterns humans cannot.

Gifted, they are beautiful but beastly when they swarm around at once.

They don't mean harm.

Butterflies are small creatures that were once baby caterpillars.

They want to migrate when the time is right such similar are feelings.

. .

After Changmin wakes up, noticing Youngjae's arm draped over his stomach, he recalls his drunken words last night. Heat quickly spreads from his neck up to his cheeks.

He gently places his hand away. Hurrying out of bed, using the bathroom before leaving the hotel, he makes breakfast for him at his house.

Changmin did not know how to cook, so when the eggs with bacon, sliced tangerines, carrots, grapes, and lettuce, including the sauce come together, a sense of satisfaction glows on his face.

Juyeon and Seungah taught Changmin how to cook beside his mother.

Changmin always thought the two would end up together.

They would give each other shy glances. Occasionally blush around each other.

They were quiet with each other unless someone else started the conversation.

Maybe destiny was jealous of them.

Destiny was jealous of Seungah.

Thin white clouds float visible to the eyes, the ball of solar energy hangs in the light blue sky like a lantern painted on a canvas, and Youngjae groans awake.

His eyes still shut, hair disheleved, strand or two sticking out. He struggles onto his feet and yanks the door open.

"Why did you wake up so late? I wrote a note and set up five alarms."

"Oh. I slept through the alarms. It's still early in the morning. Why didn't you wake me up instead?" Youngjae says softly, adjusting his vision in the brightness. "Uh. . . also did I do anything weird last night?"

"You didn't," he gives him a nervous smile, obvious of warmth creeping up his cheeks.

"Why are you blushing then?" Youngjae begins taking steps forward until Changmin slowly takes steps back, meeting the wall once again, glancing at the side of his shoulders when the male's hand slams there. He props another arm on the wall, trapping Changmin under his sharp gaze, closing the door next to them.

"I'm not blushing. I ran all the way here. Oh, I made you breakfast!"

"Stop changing the subject."

"You didn't do anything weird except cuddle me."

"If I hurt you or did anything weird, I apologize. I don't want to hurt you or anyone, so please be honest with me," something in the way his voice ringed in his ears, stern yet soft drew a pleasant but depressing memory.

One he did not quiet like thus the long ago truth slips off of his tongue once again under a pressuring atmosphere sucking the entire soul out of him.

"I like Lee Jaehyun. No wait-" frustrated, his gaze drops. He can't get the words out and the silence between them speaks.

Nothing helps. Nothing works. Nothing is going right.

Nothing ever goes right when the wolf boy is around.

An inaudible gasp leaves Changmin's mouth, taken aback when Youngjae's arms slip under his thighs, lifting him up against the wall.

He has to wrap his legs around the younger's waist for support. Arms circling the male's neck, the lunch bag still gripped in his hands, Youngjae's dark eyes intensely gazing at him only makes Changmin's heart race ten times than normal.

When Changmin can't hold contact, he drops his gaze. Last night repeats in his mind over and over again, not disappearing almost as if he can't get enough-the intimate touches to the confession, the desire of having Youngjae's lips on his to him saying his name in a whisper.

His breath hitches from how dangerously close their faces are, and maybe, just maybe if one of them dares to move closer their lips would meet. He can't speak either for pete's sake not now. Everything he wanted to say stuck between his throat.

Slowly raising his head to lock eyes with Youngjae's, he loses himself in the blonde's coffee irises. It takes every ounce of logic to rip these unnecessary feelings swallowing him whole.

He waits for something or anything to break this panging moment but it becomes something he can't comprehend.

"I like both of you, okay?"

He then pushes the lunch bag towards him. And before Youngjae could even register the response, tell him he's got to be lying because he's so good at it. . . Changmin starts glitching and vanishes out of thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how EMBARRASSED/SHY I AM after writing that ONE SCENE in the near ending of this chapter and not @ the way how I'll be more embarrassed writing those kinda scenes way later in the chapters >>>> I tried okay, I really did!! 😳
> 
> It's been a while since I last updated. I needed a small break and was trying to attempt my healthy schedule that of course flopped because my stupid pea-sized brain now just realized how my habits are becoming bootiful that's FANTASTIC
> 
> I know you might be curious as to why Changmin and Youngjae's relationship is the way it is portrayed so far, thinking they would become friends & I'm not saying they aren't going to because they are very soon.
> 
> The thing is I wanted/tried to portray the sudden weird intense feelings Changmin's having for Youngjae yet has a crush on Hyunjae that results in the ending of this chap. It's hinted also Youngjae is attracted to Changmin but boy is he stubborn too 😎
> 
> Allow me to explain why: later in the story, you'll understand that Q's characters are based on the people he was close to in real life like Hyunjae.
> 
> Since highschool Changmin had a crush on Hyunjae but wasn't able to confess his feelings for the male, realizing the older got obviously with Younghoon. While for Youngjae he's based on the guy he had a crush on during middle school who hurt Changmin's feelings because he thought he posted the confession letter online.
> 
> sIKE HE DIDN'T.
> 
> also comments an kudos are appreciated! <33

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope I can make you happy, proud, and learn the main message of this story. If you don't know this already, I love loud readers, so engage with the story and spam me ❤️ 💛 💚 💙 💜
> 
> What did you think? I hope it wasn't boring or too wordy or I don't know! Any predictions or a particular scene you liked?
> 
> I know the main ship of this story is underrated but you guys it's been there since debut and is still sailing! And no one can tell me otherwise, but all the members are shippable so
> 
> yEaH alsO tHE GIF, iN tHE BegINNinG, maY haVe ConFusEd pEoPle wItH WHo's tHe wRITEr and thE wOLF bOY prINcE, well SuPRIsE It's NoT WhaT yoU thOUGHT 😃😃
> 
> IT's rEVeRsED
> 
> so there's no confusion, I'd like to clarify, the writer is Q and the wolf boy prince is Eric. As the story progresses, the gif in the introduction will make sense 😉
> 
> as always, comments are appreciated


End file.
